


Pokémon Shield And Sword Shipping One Shots

by DullestStar_theunoriginal



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But at least some of these are rare pairs so there's that, Drama for the whole family, Drama for your granny, Drama for your mama, F/M, Smut, probably my last and only venture into smut it makes me uncomfortable while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullestStar_theunoriginal/pseuds/DullestStar_theunoriginal
Summary: So, the title is a bit deceiving, but I was expecting this whole project to just be one shots of each ship; no continuity, no strings attached kinda thing. But that's not how it went down. Some how a sub-plot (?) formed and this is no longer just a collection of one shots, but something akin to a plot unfolding as each shipped pair has their time to shine. I don't freaking know, I was just horny and some how this thing was born. The order in which things go are as follows - just see the titles of each chapter or whatever, you'll get the pattern. So, yeah, here, this is why God hates me. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rurina | Nessa, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa, Kibana | Raihan/Sonia, Nezu | Piers/Rurina | Nessa, Nezu | Piers/Sonia (Pokemon), Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo, Sonia & Milo/Yarrow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Milo X Nessa

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first smut. It's darn close enough - my second stab at it. Because it makes me so uncomfortable while writing this type of thing you might notice some obvious cop-outs. Like I will abandon ship the moment I see an opening. But I'm trying! I swear! I only wanted to get some rare pair stuff out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lazily edited**

Nessa had always considered Milo to be her rival. But he always gave the same response exhibition match after exhibition match, challenge after challenge, after they shook hands, and after Nessa would say, "I wouldn't expect any less from my rival," - hurting him in all the worst ways possible.

"I'm my own rival..."

He meant no harm by it. However, he couldn't help but feeling like a jerk, especially since the only thing he truly wanted was to be more than just a rival. He wasn't at all oblivious to these feelings. From the moment he laid eyes on her 11 years ago, standing across from one another each with a Pokeball in hand, ready for the match that would prove their worth as gym leaders, she had his heart.

He only assumed she didn't feel the same as he did, and he would never delude himself by thinking otherwise. But if only she would just look at him the same way he looks at her. He wanted noting else.

He had her very essence of existence down to an exact science. The way her eyes, like the bluest of all seas, beckoned him to dive in and indulge himself. Or how the brown of her skin sent shivers down his spine whenever he was able to drink the sight of her while nobody was looking.

But that was the problem. He was a farmer; she was a model. He was the grass gym leader; she was the water gym leader. He was short and stocky; she was tall and thin. She was sure of herself. She was a woman of action. She was perfect. She was one of a kind. She was...

...So out of his league.

Even still, his eye was always on her; and furtive as he tried to be, it never went unnoticed.

Not by Raihan.

Not by Leon.

*

Milo was obstinate. He declined vehemently until he'd gone hoarse, but here he was now, in a pub staring down the bottle and sobbing like a young child who couldn't understand why he can't have his way. Rosy cheeks and far past tipsy, Milo rambled on.

"I just don't get it... Why does she only see me as a rival?" he dramatically threw his head back as he continued dry sobbing.

Leon only wanted to do something nice for Milo. Raihan agreed, it sounded like a good idea. Why not help a fellow man in need? Neither of them could bear to see Milo suffer in silence.

But now that Milo was drunk and crying like a wee school girl, they relented this decision. They shot each other knowing glances, agreeing silently as their attention fell on the mess of a gym leader once again.

As Milo's face fell into his arms, still a sobbing mess, his back and shoulders rose, fell, and trembled like a mountain range under seismic assault. Raihan's only response was to shake his head and take a sip of his beer. This was too much, and not quite what he was expecting when Leon roped him in with "a day with the boys."

He thought the three of them would just get wasted, maybe hit up a strip club or two. But this. This was not what he had in mind when "a day with the boys" comes to mind.

He couldn't bear it anymore. Boredom coiled up his spine like a serpent on a tree tempting him to eat of the forbidden fruit. Boredom. That unspeakable evil he wrestles within himself every waking day. Boredom. The reason he says the things he says just to entertain himself with sick, twisted satisfaction.

It's gotten him in trouble more times than he can count on all 20 of his fingers and toes. He'd get bored, say something to get a reaction and then everyone's mad at him. It was so tempting because it was so easy. And he knew Milo was easy. Especially in his broken, vulnerable state.

But Raihan made a promise to Leon. He promised he'd keep all his smug comments and biting remarks to himself. He promised and Leon hadn't any doubt he wouldn't keep his word, because Raihan didn't give Leon a reason to believe he would break it.

And Leon trusted him.

Boy was he wrong.

"I understand. Women, am I right? They never know what's good for em." There was an all too familiar glint in the Dragon gym leader's teal eye. It made Leon's stomach shift uncomfortably.

_Please don't, Raihan. You were doing so good..._

"No!" blurted Milo as he raised his head up and slammed his boulder of a fist onto the table. "They don't! I mean, I'm a catch, right?" His eyes searched Raihan for reassurance.

Riahan smiled, doing his best to make it seem as genuine as possible. "Yeah, heck, if Nessa doesn't take you, I'd sure as heck will." He shrugged a shoulder.

Milo leaned in close to Raihan, which caused the man's "genuine" smile to deform into a crooked one. Raihan immediately caught himself as the Grass type gym leader narrowed his vision. "My heart only belongs to one person and one person only!" He nearly fell out his seat as he raised his fist and placed it over his heart... Well, what would have been his heart. He was too drunk to know his right from left.

Raihan snorted a bit, nearly letting loose his foolish laughter. "Oh yeah? You're a loyal one too. Nessa's definitely missing out."

"She is!" Milo went to take another sip from his bottle, only to take a big gulp of nothing. He examined the bottle before smacking his hand impatiently on the counter. "Hey, another round!" he belligerently demanded.

Leon saw where this was going and put a hand to Milo's to lower it and the bottle back down. "I think you had enough," he said nervously. "We don't need you making a scene..."

"Oh... Okay..." Milo pouted childishly.

The conversation immediately went back on course.

"I don't understand it. I'm making it pretty clear I don't want to JUST be rivals. I keep hoping she'll catch on."

Raihan let slip another snort. He quickly caught himself. "What? You need to be more aggressive. Women don't understand all that subtlety shit..." Raihan shook his head, feigning disappointment as he took another sip of his beer.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," Leon chimed in proudly. It was the obvious solution after all.

This is what finally did him in. Raihan bellowed without any restraint or any sign of letting up.

Leon frowned.

"Mate, really?" he asked, condescending, doing his best to recover from his fit of laughter. He placed a hand on Milo's shoulder with a strong grip.

As the abettor of chaos, he had a much better idea than just "telling her" how he feels.

"As I was saying," his words disregarded those of Leon's.

"Women don't understand subtlety. You're a big, strong man," He gave the hardest squeeze he could to Milo's shoulder. "If you get my drift."

Milo met the suggestive gaze in those no good teal eyes, his face twisted with a complete lack of understanding.

Leon felt his stomach drop.

_He wouldn't._

Milo asked what he meant, and ever still the abettor of chaos, Riahan answered, "Show her through dominance. Brute force your way into her heart."

Milo's eyes lit up with wonder, as if the secrets of the universe were sprawled out before him unconditionally. Leon's eyes, on the other hand, went wide with something akin to horror. "RAIHAN!" he barked his objurgation. But it was too late. Milo stood to his feet, wobbly though he was, with a determination neither of them have ever witnessed in him before.

"I'll show her! I'll call for a flying taxi right now, go to her, and show her! That's it! I made up my mind!" And he held to his word, wobbling out the pub with a reckless alpha's strut.

Raihan took another sip of his beer as Leon let him have it.

"That's hardly a good idea! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't..." That was a lie.

"Go stop him!"

"No." There was strong defiance in his voice.

"He's going to end up in jail!"

"Then you should go stop him." His voice was almost accusatory, as if saying Leon was wasting time instead of attempting to prevent the worst from happening.

Leon groaned. Raihan was right. Quick to his feet and quick out the door, he chased after the very drunk and very impressionable Milo. But by the time he'd gotten outside Milo was already entering the flying taxi.

Even an immediate sprint in a desperate attempt to catch the cabbie before the Corviknight lifted off was in vain.

Leon was pushed back by a gust of wind as the armored bird pokemon prepared for lift off. He could only watch in horror as the flying taxi inched closer to the horizon and further out of sight.

Leon hoped, prayed to Arceus that Milo would sober up along the way, even if just a little, so he would realize what he was doing was stupid and that Raihan is an idiot. At the same time, there was a little voice in the back of his mind cheering for the grass type gym leader.

"Good luck, mate..." he found the words slipping off his lips.


	2. Milo X Nessa XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**

It was the end of the week, and just like any other end of the week Nessa and her boyfriend spent time together and watched a movie. Often movie nights were spent at her place because Milo's younger brother had a thing for her and would try impressing her at Milo's expense.

It was Milo's turn to pick the movie, and the movie he picked was yet another soppy romance film. Ever since he and Nessa started dating - after that fateful evening when Milo arrived at her home unannounced and took a hold of her and kissed her (which Nessa eventually found out was the fault of Raihan and Leon... But mostly Raihan) - he's been on this whole romance kick. Unable to get enough of the stuff.

"Another romance film?" Nessa teased.

A slight blush went across Milo's nose and cheeks. "Mmhmm..." He popped the movie in and pressed play.

Though Nessa would prefer a horror film, she would be a fool not to steal this time with him. They were both busy gym leaders after all. They took in the warmth of each others bodies, taking advantage of the temperature they had to offer.

Nessa loves it when Milo gets all soft, hearing him sniffle throughout these dorky romance scenes. Either of a man chasing after the love of his life in order to tell her he loves her and doesn't want to lose her. Or of a woman finding a man who really values her after having been through so many horrible relationships, thus leading to her healing.

Nessa was prepared with tissues at arms length. She leaned forward and came back with a couple of tissues in hand.

"Thanks," the farmer partially sobbed as he took the tissues into his massive paw. One he used to wipe his eyes, the other he used to blow his nose dry.

Once Milo's nostils were clear, he went back to snuggling, burying his face and nose into Nessa's well kept hair. "I love you..." he said into her, his breath hot against her scalp.

This earned him a positive response. Though he couldn't see it, he knew she was bright red and smiling, and as she leaned her back closer into him she mirrored those three passionate words right back. It made his heart flutter with delight.

Milo held her close and tight even well after the credits started rolling. They stayed like that for awhile. In silence. That is until Nessa broke it.

She put her hand to his, which was lovingly lain upon her shoulder, and gently caressed his palm with her finger tips. "So, you want to do anything else?"

Milo smiled against her neck, just content with being this close with her. "Maybe another movie?" he asked. It wasn't so much a question as it was a suggestion.

"I have a better idea," Nessa replied while shifting her weight.

Milo removed his broad arm from around her to allow her the space to maneuver however she liked. She was now facing him, their noses touching ever so slightly. It caught Milo off guard, his body hardly having the time to respond appropriately before he was kissed. The blush only crept across his face once those soft lips left his own.

He didn't quite know what to say or how to say it. His heart was beating wildly.

He hadn't kissed her since... Well, since the incident. He was always careful not to do anything she didn't approve of, especially since getting to know her over the course of time they spent together.

Nessa actually wasn't the confident woman she made herself out to be. Actually, she was quite shy and self-conscious. Never showing much skin outside of her modeling job and Pokemon training. Milo always made sure if "this" was okay and if she was comfortable with "that".

But he didn't know quite what happened, nor did he take the time to question it. Something in him snapped after that kiss, and he dove right back in for another, without asking if it was okay. What ever little space was left between them was closed when he took his big Ursaring like hand and took a hold of the back of her head, curling his fingers into her scalp.

He wasn't particularly aggressive with his kisses, but as he gained a better understanding of how the mechanics of it worked, he became more rough with his tugging and pulling on her lips. This was his second kiss, but his first ever passionate kiss, and this time Nessa reciprocated rather than push him away and ask what was wrong with him.

Milo's breath could hardly keep up with the pounding of his heart, one or two times he felt he would pass out. But he kept at it. That is until Nessa shied away when he tried to explore beneath her clothing.

Breathing heavily, Milo sat up and so did Nessa. She took her arms back into herself, closing herself in, away from him, in her own discomfort.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean -"

"No, it's fine..." Nessa interrupted with a strained smile. Milo's hands rested on her lap. He felt so selfish for keeping so close to her, even after knowing he just crossed a line. But he couldn't help it...

Though he was proud of himself for stopping when he did. He didn't even want to think about how things would have ended if he were unable to pull himself away when Nessa showed obvious discomfort.

The self-conscious woman sighed as she slowly removed her hands from herself and placed them on Milo's. "I just - this is my first relationship, you know."

"Mine too..." stated Milo as he took her hands into his and lovingly rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. He grew red.

He couldn't believe how easily he admitted it. But it was true.

Nessa gave him an endearing smile as she took in a deep breath and let it out. Milo shifted his head to the side and just curiously studied the softness of her facial features as she attempted piecing together what she would say next.

Ever the bright star that she was, eventually she was able to concoct something. "Milo," she began in a serious, still shy tone.

It was only right. Milo gave her his full attention. He reluctantly took his eyes away from her soft features and focused instead on her words with his ears.

"I've never told this to anyone, and I'm sure you've already known by now... But I'm not very confident in myself. I look in the mirror and I see everything wrong with me. Yeah sure, I'm a model, but this was just a childhood dream I made a reality, besides I have a 'model's frame'..."

Milo could immediately sense the shift in her tone. It was like painful memories manifesting themselves once more. It took Nessa everything she had not to get emotional.

"I was always teased in school, by the other kids, for how tall and lanky I was. I went home crying more often than I'd like to admit, only for my mom or dad to tell me to pay them no mind, that most model's started out like me, I guess... Awkward, tall, different from the others."

Milo nodded, easily empathizing. He, too, was teased back in grade school. He was the short and fat kid. Even to this day others still comment on his height and physic. So now, more than before, Nessa had his full attention.

The Water type gym leader spoke on.

"But then you came along, and did what you did... Which I wasn't at all expecting. I've never been approached by a man before, I guess because of how intimidating I can be... Sure I get lots of comments about me in magazines. I hear men talk about how they want me or how attractive they think I am and what they would do to me if they could have one night with me. But you, Milo, you're so different. And I almost hate that you're showing me up in this relationship."

He was different? And not in a bad way?

The farmer's heart skipped a beat.

"You always show how much you care about me. You never make me do anything I don't want to do or lose control of yourself. And that's why..."

Did he hear her right? Or was he daydreaming?

At any moment he would wake up and this would all be a dream.

But he never woke up, and Nessa was waiting for him to respond.

Milo could hardly hear his own thoughts over the loudness of his heatbeat. It was as if it were beating right within the confines of his skull instead of his sternum. Abashedly, he began, "I, um, well, wow... Are you sure?"

Nessa nodded, confirming she indeed wanted HIM of all people to be her first. It was all so sudden. But it wasn't like he didn't want to. He could feel his need for release pressing hard against his trousers.

Silence fell between the two again.

Nessa let her gaze fall to their hands, still interwoven in her lap. A brush of red overtook her brown skin once more.

"I can really see myself being with you for the rest of my life, so I don't mind..."

"You mean marriage?" The shock was clear in his voice. Milo was overwhelmed by so many new feelings. He was happy, yeah, but also skeptical.

Why wasn't he waking up yet?

He was sure this was a dream.

His face twisted and contorted with thoughts... Lots of them. Nessa was so perfect, not the flawed woman she believed herself to be... And here she was saying he was PERFECT for her. He was anything but.

He scratched at his freckle dabbed nose with an index finger, letting loose a nervous chuckle, "I... Really don't know what to say."

There was only one thing to say, and Milo made up his mind. He was going to say it.

"Nessa, I think you're the most perfect woman in the world, and I just want you to know that. You don't have to give yourself to me just to feel loved or worthwhile."

Nessa snatched her hands from his as she took on a defensive tone. "That's not the reason why!"

Milo sighed. It was a big sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Arceus!" he seemed to loosen up a bit more, finally free of the tension that took a hold of him; that he would be taking advantage of Nessa if he took her offer.

Nessa chuckled, finding his triteness endearing. She placed her hands in his once more, meeting him face to face with a smile. Entranced by her gaze, Milo just stared, mouth agape.

"I just think you will be good for me... To help me tear down my wall and break my facade..." Nessa let loose one of her own sighs, more cathartic when compared to Milo's.

Was that really what all that talk of rivalry was?

A wall?

A facade?

In the moment Milo found himself falling in love with her like he hadn't already. The fact that she was opening her heart, to him and him alone, meant everything.

Without a second thought he took a hold of her face. Gently. He cradled her chin in his fingers while caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Nessa..." he said, eyes no longer searching her, but looking right into her.

Nessa listened, holding her breath as if her breathing would be a distraction from what would be said next.

"You are absolutely perfect in every way, and I'm not just saying that because you're a model... I'm saying that because it's what I see when I look at you. A woman I admire." His eyes flicked to her lips for a mere second as he contemplated kissing her.

"When I look at you I see the woman I would love to spend the rest of my life with. If anything YOUR perfect for ME. I'm a special nobody from Turffield. A farmer. But you... You're Nessa Rurina, the idol of my heart."

He plucked her hand from her lap like a delicate flower and brought it closer to his heart.

"I want you to know what I see when I look at you. You can be shy all you want, but I know you're strong. You can be as self-conscious as you want, but I know you're self assured. You are bigger than you give yourself credit for. So please, don't speak down to yourself. You deserve better."

His words made Nessa flush in the face and she hid her blue eyes away from his green. "So... Is this the part where you kiss me... And we make love?"

Shaken to his core, but only a little, a flush similar to Nessa's own enveloped the grass gym leader's face. "Well, uh, yeah... If you want to. If it's okay with you. I mean, uh, I really want to. I mean I wouldn't really mind... Um, of course that's not the reason I'm with you, you know... I, uh..." he fumbled over his response as if they were his feet on rocky terrain.

A finger gently pressed against his lips. So soft, so delicate. Any worry, any anxiety was sapped away immediately as if Nessa's finger were some kind of lightening rod - an anxiety rod, if you will. There was no longer any rocky terrain for his words to slip and slide on, only the love of his life pressed gently against his lips.

Nessa was passionate with her kiss, savoring every moment. She wasn't very experimental, then again neither was Milo. But she kissed him nonetheless. Eventually the kiss was deepened and they were better able to taste one another.

Milo couldn't quite explain it, but Nessa tasted exactly how she smelled. Something akin to sweet seaweed or a beach full of flowery fragrances. He only imagined what he tasted like to her...

Sweat? Farm work?

He shook these bothersome thoughts out of his head and slowly brought his hands to her waist. She was so much smaller than him that he found himself second guessing.

What if he broke her in half or worse yet, killed her? Is something like that even possible?

Feeling distracted, he pushed the beautiful woman away for a moment to ask one last time:

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Nessa sighed, annoyance plain on her face. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not some child that doesn't know what I want. I'm a grown woman."

An infant. He was treating her like an infant. And Milo could just kick himself for it.

Of course she was an adult; he was an adult. And adults can make decisions such as this. But he couldn't help himself, would he be her first only it?

Sure she thinks lowly of herself, but what about when and if she starts to think highly of herself? Will she leave him thinking she deserves even better? Milo had to know.

He got it off his chest.

Nessa cackled, because Milo's trite disposition, as much as it's welcome, is also always a delight for her. She wiped her tears, a product of her laughter and stared her lovable dork in his eyes. "You and I are really more alike than I thought... I guess opposites don't always attract, do they?"

Then in there. Milo went back in to claim her, now taking both her lips and body for himself. But he did his best to still take things slow.

Nessa was quite reserved in her touches, not at all like Milo's which were hungry and almost desperate. She was timid, as if contemplating whether she should put her hands on him or not.

Hesitantly, her hand rose to his chest and shakily traced what lay beneath his shirt down to his navel, only to stop. Nervousness caused her hands to draw back. But she remained leaned into the kiss that Milo so lovingly dragged out; as long as he could.

Noticing the withdrawing of her delicate touch, Milo broke from her lips and took up her hands into his own, which startled him as much it did her. "It's okay," he huffed, still a bit out of breath, as he brought her hands back up to his chest.

Nessa nodded openly at his words of consent.

The two took to each other again. This time Milo shifted himself closer to her, still holding her hands to his broadly made chest.

The longer they kissed, the more he burned with desire for her.

But he wanted to take things slow.

So, he remained patient.

Nessa was now boldly moving a hand to one of his shoulders, deepening the kiss even still. Less dry lips, more wet tongue. It was welcomed. By all means.

The farmer's giant hands soon found themselves under Nessa's clothing again... He wasn't even aware when it happened. They moved of their own accord.

Her skin was soft to the touch. It must be from all that time spent swimming against ocean waves. And, though to the eye she was thin, she was quite firm to the touch.

Those hands of his couldn't get enough of her firm, fit sides. And the way his hands sunk into her curves, as if molded specifically for his fit, it made him feel hot all over.

He soon found himself searching for something else; reaching for more. As his hands grazed up and against Nessa's skin, her sweater caught on his wrists and was brought up just as well.

They felt so amazing. Firm yet soft. Each breast fit into his hands perfectly. His touch alone caused Nessa's breath to hitch. The stimulation like nothing she's ever felt.

Nessa's breathing became less rhythmic and completely tossed to entropy. Feeling her now aroused breathing hot against his lips as he tugged and pulled at those of hers sent a fluttering sensation from the pit of his stomach and down to his loins. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

He gave her breasts a bit more attention before taking his hands elsewhere. Down they went, and down Nessa's shirt went along with his wrists. His hands now on her lap before taking a hold of her hips. His favorite part of her; he would be ashamed to admit. Now there, his hands were nearly shaking as his grip tightened on her rump.

Now the buzzing in his loins was a throbbing sensation. It almost hurt. While kissing he started to grunt and shift around uncomfortably. Noticing this, Nessa pulled away from him, asking if he was okay.

"Uh, yeah..." Milo grimaced. "It's just..." he allowed his eyes to fall down.

Nessa immediately knew what it meant. She followed his gaze...

It was no wonder he was in so much discomfort. The bulge in his pants quite a sight. It made her hurt just looking at it.

It was at this moment she took her hand to his pants and did what he least expected of her: UNDID THEM.

She was obviously nervous. Her hands shaking the entire time, which is why it took a few seconds longer than it should have to get the deed done.

Feeling a bit more free, Milo relaxed. But it wasn't for long. Nessa's stare made him feel self-conscious. She didn't say anything. She didn't wear a readable look. She just stared.

Was something wrong with him?

Did his member not measure up?

Milo was pretty sure he was an average length, not that he ever measured himself or anything. And if not average, then what?

The silence was killing him.

"What do you think?" he said with an awkward smile.

Nessa hummed to herself, as if in thought. She couldn't tell immediately through those boxers, but she was definitely going to need to be ready to accommodate THAT. "I think I'm ready," she said in a soft, confident voice, the most confident he's heard her all night.

He knew what that meant.

"Right now?!" Milo sputtered through red, freckled cheeks.

Nessa, quite embarrassed by her own boldness, only nodded in answer, shifting her gaze away from his.

Milo did his best not to panic. He wasn't sure how to perform... Not the way humans would anyway. He was a farmer after all. The only way he knew how to do the do was how the Wooloo do.

How else would one make love?

With gentle hands he manipulated her body, complaining to himself and apologizing to her often when he thought he'd done something foolish or hurt her. However, Nessa complied, never once doubting him. But soon she was on her hands and knees, rear before his throbbing organ.

Milo then caught his finger between her skin and yoga pants to pull them down. Slowly. Patiently.

He savored the view. Minute after minute. Second after second. Soon her leg-wear was down to her knees, and her hind end fully exposed for him to behold.

He felt over every crease, every crevice, every perfection and imperfection. Nessa allowed him to do so. She wanted him to know the very intimate parts of her, to learn about them and explore them.

Milo's exploration eventually found himself within her slick. She was so wet. So warm. Her breathing hitched yet again from his intimate touch.

The substance that formed between her legs was arousing. From the smell to the way if felt on his skin. This caused him to rub himself with his free hand, unable to hold out any longer.

He wanted to take it slow... But it looks like that was out the window.

He freed his arousal from his trousers, it springing out eagerly like a jack-in-the-box . Looking now, this is the hardest he's ever been.

Usually he'd only masturbate to relieve the tension from the day's long work. No one ever came to mind when doing so, not even Nessa - surprisingly. He just wanted it done and over with so he could eat then sleep. Not much excitement there.

But seeing Nessa bear her most intimate parts before him, awaiting to be penetrated by him and him alone was more arousing than he would willingly admit.

Nessa gasped a little, caught by surprise as he rubbed his throbbing member between her legs, taking in her slick, bathing in it. But he had yet to penetrate.

The way things were at the moment, penetration was impossible. Nessa's pants would need to be off or at least at her ankles for easier access.

Dutifully, Milo did the task. Slightly lifting up each knee in order to slide those yoga pants down to expose more of Nessa to himself.

Nessa shuttered a bit, the new draft almost overwhelming. But the moment she felt Milo's warmth pressed against her, she felt much better.

One hand on each hip, Milo aligned himself as best he could. She was much taller than he, so it made things a bit more difficult.

Nessa, eventually realizing the problem he was having, spread her legs further apart and looked back at him, face still noticeably flush. "Is that better?" her words went into his ears and straight down to his tingling loins.

"Yeah."

It was much easier to guide himself to the right spot. Pressing the head of his penis onto her slit. Milo stopped breathing, and from the look of the frozen, still body before him, so had Nessa.

He lingered where he was for a minute. But he wasn't like Nessa. If he were to hold his breath any longer, he would soon pass out.

Here goes nothing...

Nessa let out a sharp whine as her face fell into her arms, desperately curling her fingers into the arm of the couch. Milo was still as patient before, slowly burying himself into her all while releasing strained grunts with eyes screwed shut. It took everything he had to not cum as he entered her.

Nessa was a right mess, sobbing and wailing. But the pain was to be expected. She could tell at first glance Milo had a girth that could split even the heavens. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin the moment or make him feel uncomfortable with his body's design... But it still felt like she was being torn in half and it took her everything not to turn back to him and tell him just that.

It would pass.

It was her first time, and his.

This is the only time it's supposed to hurt.

Once fully buried in her, Milo remained still, allowing her walls to adjust around him, which they had done eventually - accommodating to his fit.

The sting of pain finally over, Nessa lifted her upper half back up again, wiping at the tears smeared across her face. "Okay..." she told him in a soft, shaky voice.

Milo then began to move his hips, exactly how he'd see his Wooloo do when breeding them. He was slow with his movements. Gentle. Pulling out an inch only to fully dive back into her.

The crimson from her virginity, dripping down her thighs and onto the couch served just as lubricating as her slick produced from her want of him. It was pure bliss, and the feeling wasn't only on his organ or within the confines of his loins. No. It was all over, working it's way up in waves, sending a tingling sensation all the way to the scalp beneath his fluffy peach hair.

This woman he was copulating with. He absolutely loved her. Knowing that she was his was everything he needed. Nothing else.

As he picked up his pace he explored the flesh of her back. Caressing the the dip of her spine and strumming his fingers up and down her ribs, imagining the sound they'd make if they were piano keys.

The credits longs since ended and now that the static title screen was on the TV, the only noise that could be heard was hot, labored breathing and skin against skin.

Nessa did her best to hold back the noises that wished to come out of her. A grunt or hum would come out of her every now and then, when he'd hit her good spot, but she did her best to preserve herself.

Milo, on the other hand, gave himself over completely to it. Eventually he was grunting, almost growling like a wild Rhyhorn, as he picked up the pace repeatedly.

Nessa's silence would soon end as a feeling crept its way about her in waves. And the epicenter of it all began tightening around the man inside her until it overtook her completely.

She was writhing and wailing, arching her back. Her loins continued to spasm, pure bliss as she released.

Though he was close himself, Milo was unrelenting, now crashing into her as waves crash to the shore. He now had his cheek resting on her back, huffing and puffing away, throwing out any dignity he'd left when he started keening because the pleasure was so great.

His release followed soon after and the two collapsed in their afterglow.

Arms wrapped lovingly around one another, they took their time to catch their breaths. It was Milo that spoke once he scrounged up the energy to do so. "That was..." he said, pausing for a brief moment as if careful considering what he was going to say. "That was fantastic..." is what he eventually settled on.

Nessa, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, nodded and hummed in approval.

She was content with the man beside her. She was grateful to be his. And most of all, she knew how lucky she was to have both a boyfriend and a rival in Milo.


	3. Leon X Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I couldn't actually be bothered, but there was an attempt edited**

How long have they been together?

Time had passed her by, it seemed like an eternity.

Sonia was spaced out before a pan on the stove and absentmindedly curling a strand of hair this way and that with an index finger. The pan burst into smoke and it snapped her out of this trance. Quick to take action, she removed the pan from the stove by its handle and tossed it into the sink.

The pan sizzled furiously under the cool water until finally the only thing Sonia could hear was the running of the faucet, easily drowning out her anxious breaths. This brought to mind, for some odd reason, when Leon first asked her out. He wore such a handsome smile... He was perfection.

However, behind the smile was something sinister. Dark. She failed to see it; and then it was too late.

The door opened, bringing Sonia back to her senses. "Hey, love!" she said, looking back at Leon in an attempt to read his mood.

Leon sighed as he looked at her and then back at the door, hand still on the knob. He pointed at it with his free hand. "Why's the door unlocked?" His voice and expression was unreadable, causing Sonia's heart stopped.

"You left it like that..." she answered with a nervous crack she failed to keep from mingling with her voice.

Leon considered for a moment. He then shrugged a shoulder, closed the door, and locked it.

Sonia let out a deep sigh of relief. She had been holder her breath until now.

It's been all but 2 weeks since the last time he's hit her. He's been seeking counseling and doing everything he can to keep in control of himself. Even still, Sonia fears he may slip...

He has before.

Leon's so possessive, so insecure; and he admits it himself. It started 2 months into their relationship, at least that's what Sonia remembers. Nessa hit her up, for old time's sake, inviting Sonia to a night out on the town. Sonia was game.

"Where are you going?" asked a familiar voice as she approached and opened the door.

Sonia answered with little caution. Unaware of the storm that was brewing before her very eyes.

"You're going out with Nessa? In that?" Leon raised his brows and motioned listlessly at her currently attire.

A Short black studded dress with a slit on the side showing the best of her thigh; and her cleavage being given more freedom than ever before. Leon agreed, she looked good - too good. He didn't like it.

"Anyway," Leon sighed, sounding a bit miffed. "Why don't you just stay here with me?"

Sonia giggled. "You're a grown man, you don't need a babysitter."

Leon didn't see anything worth laughing about. His look fell stern and he crossed his arms, shifting his weight favorably to one side. "Yes, you're right, but... I don't feel comfortable with you dressed like that... I'm asking nicely." Sonia's stomach became tight suddenly.

It was very subtle in the beginning of their relationship: His constant texting, always clinging on to her in public, suggestions that were only beneficial to him and at her expense, his obsession with knowing where she is and who she's with, and his strange, aggressive behavior towards her when another man is present. Why didn't she see it for what it was before?

Of course, Leon lacked no affection for her, but he was controlling _._ Come to think of it, it was his request... No. It was his demand that she move in with him. Since then she's had to quit her job, limit her contact with family and friends, and give herself to house work .

Sonia repeated herself once more, her nerves getting to her in the worst way possible. "I'm just going to hang out with Nessa -"

"Where?!" Leon barked, causing Sonia to wince at this unfamiliar tone coming from him.

She was not over-thinking things.

"To a club so other men can admire you? So you can get wasted and make a mistake and hurt me?"

The look in his eye was almost rabid. Unrecognizable. Could she even call him a man? Sonia wasn't even sure if he was human as he came storming toward her. His grip on the door was strong, but his grip on her stronger. His touch, once gentle, was now her shackle.

Slamming the door shut, Leon yanked at Sonia as if trying to jolt some sense into her. "Don't you understand? Just," he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly I an attempt to calm himself, "stay here with me. Don't I make you happy? Don't you love me?"

Sonia nodded as if he were a parent reprimanding her.

"And I love you too. That's why I want you to stay here." He pulled her into an embrace, only to be pushed away.

"I love you, but I'm not going to give up everything just to make feel better. Nessa is my best friend, Leon. Am I supposed to just turn my back on her because you THINK I'm going to be unfaithful." Sonia withdrew further and further from him, in hopes he would back off. But the look on his face told her otherwise.

From that point on things were hazy. But she remembers being thrown to the floor after wrestling with him for a minute or two before being restrained by her hair, hand pressed firmly against her mouth so she couldn't yell for help. Her face throbbed where he'd struck her – thrice – during their brief scuffle.

And Leon was strong, much stronger than her. His was ripped to Hell and back from his intense training regiment muscles Sonia once glorified but now saw as a visible physical threat. She felt like a piece of paper being held down by a boulder, this only made more appearance when she struggled in his grasp.

Lifting the hand from her mouth and pointing a trembling finger in her face, Leon began in a strained voice, as if he were fighting an onslaught of emotions. "I didn't enjoy that, Sonia. But you made me do it..."

_You made me do it..._

_You made me do it..._

It was always his excuse. She was always a scapegoat. And his violent tendencies only worsened as time dragged on.

Twice he sent her to the hospital. Once he fractured her arm. Another time he nearly crushed her trachea. It was only when she threatened to leave him that he realized he indeed WAS the problem and promised to get help if she didn't leave him.

And he did.

"Dinner's not ready yet?" asked Leon as he walked over to Sonia and placed a loving hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze and pressing a kiss on her crown.

"Cooking accident... A lot on my mind..." Sonia's smile dropped, and so, too, her facade.

"Is it me?" Leon asked bluntly.

Sonia nodded. Leon sighed rubbing the back of his neck, as if trying to rub away alll the guilt that swelled up within him. "You wanna talk?"

"Are you okay to talk?" There was certainly a sting to her voice; it could give a beedrill a run for its money.

"Of course..."

Silence.

A second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Finally, the silence was broken.

Sonia sighed. "I was just thinking about our relationship. I still feel like I'm walking on eggshells whenever you're around... I don't know what's going to trigger you or if you'll be able to control yourself when you are triggered."

Leon tried to get her to face him by placing a gentle finger under her chin, but Sonia refused him. So he turned his back to the counter and leaned against it. He gave his reply, his hurt evident in his voice. "I've been going to counseling, you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" asked Sonia, her voice near accusatory.

"Yes," answered a guarded Leon.

Silence struck once more, but this time only for a second.

"Were you triggered when you asked me why the door was unlocked?" her voice was strained, as if she were about to cry. But Leon knew better. It was fear. It had to be.

Leon's face sunk into a frown, along with his heart as he answered, "Yes," straight and forward.

"I heard you wake up late this morning, you were in a rush... I haven't been near the door at all today. Never touched it, never looked at it."

Leon let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I've done that since even before you moved in... My head tends to be elsewhere oftentimes..."

But Sonia wasn't laughing.

"I am so sorry, Sonia. I don't want you to fear me. I don't want to hurt you. If it makes you feel any better, we can separate for wink while you heal and I get my shit together. I'll pay for your rent; whatever you need. Just please don't be thinking of leaving me." The desperation in his voice was too much. It brought them both to tears.

He really does love her, and Sonia knows this. That's why she feels so awful inside. But Sonia had to make a decision for HER own good.

After packing her things, with Leon sadly watching over her, his eyes glassy and heart shredded beyond repair, she was led out of the apartment. Reluctantly, Leon called her a Flying taxi.

Sonia looked cold... Or was she afraid?

Leon took his chances and covered her with his jacket, giving her arms a slight rub. He was surprised she leaned into his touch accepting him despite the definition of the moment. They stayed like that until the arrival of the Flying taxi.

For the sake of him. For the sake of her. For the sake of them. This was the only way.

Leon was going to face his demons. Battle them. Prevail.

But he has to rid himself of his past. His cheating mother... His drunken abusive father that took his wife's infidelity out on him and his younger brother, claiming they weren't his and that their mother was a lying, cheating whore.

Quotes, so many of them, playing round and round in Leon's head under the worst of circumstances:

_Women nowadays have no respect for the man that puts the shirt on their back._

_Why can't women ever understand the value of a man? A man who works, worships the ground she walks on, gives her everything she asks for. Preferring to lay around, rather than stay around. Whores! All of them, whores! The lot of them, whores!_

_If you don't keep your woman on a leash, you're gonna end up like me, looking after snot nosed brats that aren't yours, drinking your sorrows away._

_Your mum's a right whore, she is. All women are whores. You should be wary of em boy! One minute they're yours, the next they're in bed with a better man you could never wish to be._

Eventually he took his own life. Left a note for Leon and his brother with words worse than those he bestowed on them before or after beating them. After the suicide, their mother finally took parenting seriously, cutting ties with her lovers and fully giving herself to her boys.

Now that Leon thinks about it, perhaps his mother wasn't happy with his father. The man was a narcissist, after all; his wife's eventual cheating only shattering his every delusion.

Leon could understand how hubris can be off-putting. But was that really a reason to cheat?

Leon hated his mother, more than his dad (if he was his dad). If he saw a duo of opposite sex, he assumed the man was her lover and her husband was at home, none the wiser. And he blamed his mother's unfaithfulness.

This ultimately made him an unstable wreck and molded his beliefs regarding relationships. It made him do some awful things to Sonia. But he just can't understand...

_Why?_

He loved Sonia so much, but still he hurt her in ways a person should ever do to someone so cherished..

Restless, he tossed and turned in his bed, barren without her by his side. Like an orphan with no guidance, no guardian. His heart ached. His heart throbbed. But he knew this was the only way; and it was only temporary.

Suddenly, there was a deep rumble.

HIS PHONE!

He quickly turned about and reached for his dresser. He picked up his Rotom phone and put in his four digit code before having an unknown wish granted.

 **Sonia:** I miss You

And slowly, Leon's heart began repairing itself. Piece by piece.

 **Leon:** I miss you too

 **Leon:** Get some rest love

 **Leon:** I love you so much

There was a slight pause. Leon's heart stopped.

 **Sonia:** I love you too and just know that i don't want us to be a part for long because you are trying so hard to make things better i am not mad at you and i am thinking about you right now

He couldn't help but imagine that she was crying. He made a promise to himself, then and there. He would do whatever necessary to fix the damage he's done, and he intends, without fail, to see it through. There was a tough road ahead. But the end result is worth it.

"I love you so much, Sonia..." the words slip from him as he now comfortably drifted from consciousness.


	4. Leon X Sonia XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Deconstructed, reconstructed, edited**

Time apart has been painful, empty even.

Leon had been lonely since he and Sonia last spoke. Laying in bed he couldn't help but toss and turn, the empty spot beside him and lack of comfort make it all the more difficult to fall asleep. His Rotom phone went off... It wasn't like he was going to get sleep anyway.

It was Sonia, and from the sounds of it, she was missing him just as much as he was missing her.

"Hey," she greeted him before he could greet her.

"Hey," Leon said with a smile Sonia could hear through the phone.

"I miss you..." There was a slight pause.

What was he supposed to say? Now that he had his chance to speak with her again his id was drawing a blank. _Think!_

But he didn't have to say anything. "I really miss you, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?"

Did he hear her correctly. Leon's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Uh... Yeah, yeah." he sputtered as he threw his blanket away and got up. His destination was his wardrobe.

"Where do you want to meet?" his voice was muffled as he early threw his entire body into the wardrobe in search of something to wear, something presentable at the least.

Sonia giggled, the place she had in mind is not the first place Leon would've had in mind. But it wasn't too far from where he or she was, so it was the perfect place to meet.

It was a park playground; the fanciest park in all of Wyndon. Full of interconnected colorful tubes, two "big kid" swing sets and one baby swing set; complete with a miniature basketball court and a small field dedicated to football with two net posts resting opposite of one another at the farthest stretches of the grassy field.

Though the sun was set, there was plenty of light from the many lamps lining the sidewalks and the windows of the thousands of denizens of the Metropolis. So when Leon arrived there was no issue spotting Sonia.

She was alone, sitting on one of the swings, halfheartedly kicking her legs. A sly smile crept upon Leon's face as an awful idea came to mind.

Sonia figured Leon would be there soon, but not like this. She screeched, nearly becoming entangled with the swing as she got up and jumped back, looking at the cackling Leon. He was nearly doubling over in laughter.

"That's not funny!" her voice cracked shamefully as she swatted at him.

"Did I get ya? Were you scared?" Leon struggled to ask through contumacious laughter.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Sonia denied Leon access to her. She held out her hand, keeping the space between them as he tried to come in for an embrace. Quite honestly he didn't deserve anything after his little stunt. He couldn't quite blame her.

Laughter dying down and dropping his hands and his sides, he shrugged and raised his brows flirtatiously, seemingly accepting his fate and punishment. He turned away and went on one foot after the other... But this was only a mock surrender. He turned around and caught her I his warm embrace, nuzzling his nose into her neck and planting a kiss on her jaw jaw bone.

It was strange. This was the first time in years Sonia's genuinely laughed with him. Before this moment, before Leon started seeking help, she faked all her smiles and every single "I love you". Those words only accompanying fear. A plea, really.

But here they were like two youths in love. Having crept out of their homes late at night while their parents were asleep. Together at last and mission accomplished.

Leon nestled his cheek lovingly into that of Sonia's. Humming his approval of her warmth against his skin, which missed her touch so and craved it. He reached for her hand and drew it up to his face.

These dainty hands, he's gone without their touch for long enough.

He kissed its palm, its back, every digit, and every crease. But this only made him hungrier, and he wanted more, more of her. And while this was hardly the place to fulfill that wish, he's waited long enough and he wasn't about to wait a moment longer.

In his hunger, he suddenly felt sick. He, too, had realized that this moment was different than any other they'd shared before. That feeling of always being on the edge, feeling like he could snap any moment... Gone.

He found himself truly embracing her, almost apologetically. He whispered against her neck how much he missed her and how amazing she was and how much he (because it was the truth) did not deserve her.

Sonia allowed him this moment. She could tell guilt was taking a hold of him. So she said nothing, only embraced the arms that were wrapped around her from behind. Soft and tender, Leon basked in her presence, appreciating the softness of her skin with the tip of his nose, beholding her scent with deep breaths, and looking upon the skin that was without bruise or mark from his tyranny.

She deserved the very best. She deserved to be taken care of. And Leon planned to do just that.

Kisses, both wet and dry were seeded about her neck, reaping gasps and sighs of affection and her returned appreciation. Eventually Sonia broke free of his grip, all while teasing him with a look that said "come get me" as she turned her back to him and rushed deeper into the playground. Feeling his wanting swell more and more in that moment, Leon gave chase. Following her into one of the many interconnected tubes.

Though Sonia was quick enough for Leon to lose sight of her in a matter of seconds, he could hear her laughter echoing off the walls before traveling to other walls and bouncing off them. It definitely made him feel younger than what he was. He felt more like a school boy chasing after his crush, and playing hide and seek rather than a grown adult engaging in want stimulating foreplay.

He crawled through the tubes from red to yellow to red again, until he eventually found who he was looking for. Sonia gave him a sheepish smile and fluttering lashes. "Wow, you found me... You deserve some kind of reward."

Her tone of voice, teasing, deliberately lustful, it drove him mad. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, trying his best to keep things romantic rather than pouncing at her and giving in to sexual instinct.

"What kind of reward?" the words barley escaped his husky throat.

Sonia gave a cheeky smile, crawling her way closer to him. When she placed her hand on his growing bulge, Leon found it so much harder to control himself. "Sonia, I..." he paused for a moment, but quickly continued. "I really want to be inside you right now..."

Shocked by his brazen statement, Sonia's mouth fell agape. She was going to treat him really well, less work for him she figured. But before she had a chance to respond Leon had already manipulated her body so she was laid out on her back before him. Of course there was little space to move around - it was a playground prop for children after all. But with what little space he had he worked with it.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish," Leon huffed and grunted as he laid atop her, his nose close to hers. He touched her face tenderly with his hand, admiring her features, tracing her jaw and chin and jaw again.

Sonia, seemingly melting into his touch, closed her eyes and enjoyed this unexplored intimacy. Her eyes only opened slightly when her lips were caught up in his. Tender, loving kisses that made her feel like she was on air, taking her breath from her with pure passion and fervor.

They stayed like that for awhile, caressing one another with lips joined. But Leon could only hold out for so long. In an attempt to rear up to undo his pants he knocked his head against the ceiling of the tube, cursing and grabbing a hold of the affected area. _That's definitely going to leave a bump._

Sonia laughed, taking her hands to her mouth to try an contain it. Leon smiled. "That's what I get for rushing things..."

"No, you're fine. Though I never thought the day would come when I'd have sex in a public place."

Leon raised a brow. "Well, when you're horny you're horny. Nature calls." He laughed too.

Eventually, Leon was able to free himself, only knocking the top of his head two more times while doing so.

"Is that mentality why men aren't afraid to piss in public?"

Leon seemed to think for a moment before responding. Though he took his time to think, Sonia already knew he had the answer. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as he answered,"Yeah." Leon let slip a cheeky grin.

He got to work on Sonia, grunting and complaining as he began removing her pants with what little space they had. The reward: feeling how badly Sonia wanted him.

He was amazed by how wet she was, rubbing both his index and middle finger into her slick slowly, methodically. Sonia's breath got caught in her throat more times than she could count as he toyed with her, enjoying himself a bit too much.

"Wow. You're so wet..." he nearly wheezed, unable to contain his excitement.

He lingered around her folds and entrance before taking a hold of his own organ for immediate penetration. It's been so long he's forgotten how good it feels upon entering. He almost came. He grunted, face twisting and contorting as he held it back.

Once a sigh of relief fell onto his lips he got right to work, moving his hips. Sonia curled her fingers into his shoulders, claiming his shirt in bunches. She did her best to keep her voice down to a minimum.

Low sighs.

High pitched gasps.

Strangled moans.

But soon it was all too much and Sonia found herself wailing as Leon pushed into her as hard as he could, the lewd sounds of his efforts echoing throughout chamber to chamber.

It wasn't long until Sonia found herself nearing her climax. She arched her back her head thrashing every which way as the rising end inside her sought to tear her asunder. Leon, too, was near his end. His movement more erratic, his breathing ragged. It was only when Sonia's walls tightened around him he reached his peak, pulling out and allowing his excretions to fill his lover's belly button.

As the pearly white liquid leaked down her sides Sonia slowly came down from her high, though her loins still quivered and her walls refused to cease contracting. Leon's breathing hot against Sonia's sternum, Sonia's breathing hot against Leon's scalp, the two laughed.

It really was quite the experience making love in a playground for children. They could have been caught and jailed, even. But what entertained them the most was how ludicrous it all was. She guessed that was the appeal behind it.

Not many people can cross this off their bucket list.

They laughed and laughed, snuggling one another. Tender tracing of jaws and combing of fingers through hair. The two wished the moment would never end.

But it did.

And eventually they parted ways with their urges satisfied, only for the heart ache to set back in behind closed walls without the other for company. Leon sighed as he somberly shuffled to his room and Sonia held herself, back pressed hard against the closed door of the hotel room, as she slumped down to hide her sad face in her arms, her knees to her chest, which seemed to be her only support in her moment of grief.

How much longer did things have to be this way?


	5. Raihan X Nessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... I've been struggling creatively, so these upcoming chapters (?) will be subpar (This is a warning). I will edit this once the entirety of this once it is finished. It will be deconstructed and reconstructed, reworded and all the like. It will get done, it will be finished - don't expect too much in the way of quality. So, whoever the heck ends up reading this gagfest, I promise you, on my word, I WILL MAKE THIS BAREABLE FOR YOU. This is a work in progress.

_The dragon tamer._

_Guardian of the vault._

_Dragon's master._

_A home-wrecker._

Raihan is known by many names, all of which have decent merit – including that last one. It's not a well kept secret or something he attempts to keep hidden away from the public. Yet it's the one thing the public refuses to believe is true about him.

Despite his abrasive personality and his mutinous remarks, he was an idol in the public's eye. They were foolish for placing him upon a pedestal, for allowing their children to look up to a degenerate of a man; a villain branded a hero.

It made him sick.

He hated it.

He hated them.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Raihan!" sang Nessa as she snapped her fingers at the blank stare.

This drew Raihan out of his transfixed state. He looked at her and grinned, his fang sparkling in the sunset. "Sorry bout that, 'lot on my mind, love." His voice was low with an insincerity Nessa was oblivious to.

"You know, whenever you're not on your phone you space out a lot..." Nessa crossed her arms and tilted both her head and hips, both in the same general direction. "I worry about you - hell, we all do..."

"We?!" Raihan, chuckled, meeting her gaze with unbridled challenge. "Don't go tackling what you can't handle sweetheart. This is a battle best won by surrender. Save your dignity, yeah."

Yet another familiar face joined them, first greeting the love of his life with a strong embrace and a kiss on the lips, then giving Raihan a manly paw on the shoulder. "You did good out there, Raihan. I didn't stand a chance!" Milo said in his usually chipper, optimistic voice.

"Well, you just didn't try hard enough," retorted the dragon tamer.

"Oh come on, it's all about the fun."

Raihain just coudn't bring himself to disagree with the guy. “But really, I enjoyed myself, seriously." He drew in a deep breath and let it out as a heaving sigh, signifying his readiness to redirect the conversation. "So, you two love birds ready to go? Don't want the chairman chewing me out because I'm late... Again."

Nessa laughed, and rightfully so. That was a Raihan problem and a Raihan problem only. But he was right about one thing: they should definitely get going.

*

The Rose of Rhondelands - the most prestigious hotel in all of Galar. Famous for its seemingly bottomless hospitality, employment of famous chefs from all over the world, a management team rivaled by no other, and five star ratings across the boad. It was the perfect place, and since he owned it, it was the perfect place for a meeting. Rose insisted they place their orders before starting the meting.

"Okay,” Rose began once the waitress was finished taking orders. “I'd like to begin by thanking you all for coming here this evening... And on time." His shifted an accusatory glare at Raihan, to which Raihan pretended he did not notice. Rose spoke on in the usual strong, confident voice. The announcements that stood out most to everyone were the ones involving both Nessa and Milo. The two were engaged and soon to be married, but Rose kindly asked that all present at this meeting keep it to themselves until he says otherwise. There was also talk about a successor for the Hulbury gym leader with Nessa giving her input on whom she saw most fit to fill her shoes. The final announcement, both the literal final announcement and the final announcement that stood out...

Milo stood to his feet, taking the dainty hand of his fiance to pulling her up to his side and into his embrace. “There's also one more announcement we'd like to make...” Milo's voice trembled in his excitement. “We're going to have a baby!”

Shocked gasps filled the air, followed by applause and praise. Everyone was happy for them and congratulated them.

That is to say everyone but Raihan.

A bubbling feeling, discomfort perhaps, made its presence known in the pit of his belly. Twisting and turning, emotion he had neither a name nor description for. But there was one thing he did know. If he was just a little interested before... Then he was very interested now.

The food arrived right on time, not even a minute after the meeting was adjourned. The smell of delicacies from both far away lands and close to home wafted through the air, stimulating appetite and craving. Being as good as it smelled, there was very little talking as most were too busy savoring every morsel, every bite to hold an engaging conversation. Which is why Raihan waited until both he and Leon were done eating before initiating chinwag.

“So where's Sonia been lately. She's a rare sight these days.”

Leon was struck, unable to find his voice which slowed his response time. "Yeah, well..." he trailed off hopelessly.

Brows raised, Raihan whistled, pleasantly surprised by this unforeseen shift in Leon's character. "Relationship problems, huh?"

How painfully obvious Leon's discomfort from the sting of Raihan's words. _Serves him right._ Everything Raihan wanted, everything Raihan couldn't obtain, was Leon's. It pleased Raihan in some sick, twisted way that Leon was obviously having issues with Sonia. He couldn't help but feel it was due justice.

However, Raihan's facade began slipping as thoughts of what could have been seized him mercilessly. A convincingly crafted wax replica of a smile began melting under the heat of... _Jealousy?_ That wasn't quite strong enough to express how he was feeling.

His mouth almost forming a scowl, Raihan grit his teeth in his attempt to calm himself and put these obtrusive thoughts and emotions out of sight and out of mind. Luckily, Leon had every intent to change the topic of conversation. For once, not wanting to talk about his own affairs. "So what about? Anyone special in your life? I figure a man with your looks could have any woman he wants." He chuckled lightheartedly.

Raihan returned with a playful smile, "Hey now, what you on about? I'm the worst of the worst; I pity the gal that looks my way."

Just as he said that he caught a glimpse of something from the side of his eye that caught his attention - Nessa staring at him from the corner of her eye. Eaves dropping, no less. But it was a welcomed distraction.

"Something I said interest you, love?" The scrutinizing look he cast her caused the water type gym leader to look away.

"Uh no, nothing in particular. I'm sorry." she apologized nervously.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I don't mind women looking my direction. Strokes my ego, it does."

"I bet it strokes something..." Leon scoffed playfully, placing his arm on the table and leaning forward with a suggestive brow raise.

Meeting Leon's playful gaze with a playful gaze of his own, Raihan grunted. "Hey now, don't go saying stuff like that. You may give her the wrong idea. 'Sides, she's got a lovely mate in Milo. Bloke's one in a million. Wish I had my chance with him."

Nessa snorted and the trio burst into laughter. The night continued like this until it was finally over. Saying goodbyes and parting ways, Raihan's brewing intentions never once missed a bit.

He stared at the piece of paper handed to him by Nessa - with both Milo's permission and persistence of course. It was Milo's name and number accompanied by the same information of Nessa's as well. This was because Raihan offered to be there for Nessa whenever Milo couldn't. After all, Nessa was pregnant and would need all the help she could get.

Nessa was adamant she could take care of herself and Milo had every reason to believe her... But truth was, three to four months from now she would be "large" and "helpless" as tactlessly put by Milo. This worried him greatly, because he wouldn't be able to be there for her much, what with the farm work and the responsibilities that came with being a gym leader.

But unbeknownst to the happy, loving couple Raihan had his ulterior motives. With his thoughts unrestrained and without boundaries he knew he would have his way just like every other time he had his way; and the fact that Nessa was so in love with Milo only made this that much more exciting than any other time before.

*

It was a lazy morning and Nessa planned to sleep the day away. Her position as gym leader was taken up by her apprentice, her modeling job put on hold until after the baby's birth, and many of her shirts just barely fitting now that she was 5 and a half months into the pregnancy. Her Rotom phone began buzzing, and though she was technically awake, just lying in bed, she pretended not to hear it.

The buzzing stopped only to begin again, this time causing Nessa to throw her pillow over her head.

The buzzing stopped and this time Nessa thought for good... Until it began to buzz again.

That was the final straw.

"HELLO!" Raihan's ear was greeted with the wrath of a thousand explouds.

He and the rotom within his phone winced momentarily. "Well, hello to you too," Raihan's greeting was passive compared to Nessa's.

Nessa grimaced, feeling like a real jerk for yelling. "Sorry about that? What do you want?"

Raihan scoffed. "What do I want? You don't want to know... But enough about that, what are you up too? I bought you some shirts. Figured you're unable to fit what you have now."

Nessa face-palmed, a bit sick and tired of everyone low-key calling her fat. "That's nice of you, but I'm fine, really."

"Then I came all the way from Hammerlocke for nothing?"

"Huh?"

She could hear the smile on his face as he spoke. "Look outside your window."

That dolt! It was 6:30 in the morning. Nessa closed her curtain once she had indeed confirmed that Raihan was waiting outside her home.

Reluctantly, she got up - and screw getting all dressed up, she answered the door while in her pajamas. "Hey, eyes up here!" Nessa snapped as the teal of Raihan's eyes fell to her cleavage which was only exacerbated by the pregnancy and her crossed arms pressing against them in her annoyance.

Despite what she said, Raihan allowed his gaze to linger a little longer before meeting her unimpressed stare and handing a paper bag to her. She took it from him and rummaged through it thoughtfully. "Raihan, you shouldn't have," she half sighed and half whined. "How much did all of this cost you?"

Free hands now shoved in his front pocket, he shrugged a shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Nessa gasped as she stumbled upon a frightening discovery. "Raihan! No!" she gasped, bag dropping from her hand and new clothing spilling out like cement from a tipped bucket. Her eyes darted manically at the receipt, unable to comprehend how such a big number could even fit on this piece of paper.

"I can't accept this! You have to return this!"

Eyes still focused on the receipt, Nessa failed to notice Raihan making his way past her and into her home. "Don't sweat the small stuff," he repeated himself.

Easy for him to say. Eyes remaining glued to the receipt, Nessa turned to him. There was no way she would allow him to spend THIS much on her. She could barely afford half the stuff within the in the bag on their own.

She looked at Raihan whose back was to her as he studied her place curiously. It would be a straight up lie if he were to say he wasn't impressed by the well coordinated décor. Pictures of ocean waves atop a just as equally blue couch, with a giant mural of a beach of children playing and parents chatting among each other. Even the carpet was the color of the sand that complimented the ocean in the mural's background.

"You have a good eye. You really know how to run with a theme."

Nessa chuckled, growing red in the face. She was very proud of her decorating skills. It made her happy to hear Raihan say that.

"Maybe you should come bring some life into my rusty old shack." Raihan looked over his shoulder with a smile that made Nessa feel uncomfortably hot all over. She escaped his enticing gaze, now focusing on her bare feet. She tried her best to shake this unwelcome feeling away.

"Anyway," Raihan said as he made his way to her. "You should try this stuff on; see if it fits."

Nessa took the yet another bag from him. The least she could do for all his trouble was try the stuff on, so she didn't complain.

The first shirt she tried on was a Tee. It was white with black writing on the front that read "Bun in the oven." Nessa never laughed so hard in her life when she showed it off to the Dragon tamer who made himself at home on her couch, stretched out as he were in his own bed.

The second shirt was a lot more fancy. It was a maternity dress; reddish pink, with white frills about her knees and wrists. And where her enlarged belly was, much like where the words of the last shirt were, were fringes the same color of the dress itself.

The other shirts she tried on were pretty much like the second. Maternity clothing... All of which were name brand... And expensive. It hurt her whenever she would glance the prices of the tags before removing hem, feeling sick like she usually does after a meal.

"Last and final, this." Nessa said, presenting herself with outstretched arms.

Raihan, now sitting up, cupped his chin with his forefinger and placed his thumb beneath it. He cocked his head curiously this way and that as if there was something wrong and he was trying to figure out what. All this staring was taking its toll of Nessa. "Well," she blurted impatiently, insecurely.

This maternity gown was much more risque than the others. The darn thing didn't know what knees were. And rather than short sleeves, this dress opted for straps, and not the thin spaghetti straps but the classy broad straps.

Raihan stood up and made his way toward her. "Relax, relax. You look great." He raised his hands to present himself as a non-threat..

Raihan now towered over her like some kind of freakish other dimensional being. His teal eyes studying her and her attire, with each shift of his eye more meaningful than the last. He soon nodded. "Yeah, you look great," he proudly confirmed.

The longer he stared , the hungrier he felt himself become, his gaze trailing to her face and then down, then up and down once more before finally humming to himself in his approval. This didn't go unnoticed and Nessa wasn't having any of it.

Raihan chuckled, flashing that devilish good-looking grin of his, making Nessa feel hot all over yet again. “Sorry, can't help myself,” his eyes continued to skim her figure zealously. “It's just... Damn. Pregnant, and you still look this good?”

Rolling her eyes, Nessa gave his shoulder a playful slap, telling him to cut it out. Raihan nodded, reading the mood and shape-shifting himself accordingly. He shrugged.

“I'm getting real sick and tired of being called fat...” Nessa half joked and half warned him.

“Is that what you're calling yourself, love?” Raihan smirked, leaning in dangerously close.

“No, but neither you or Milo can go five minutes without reminding me I'm carrying weight for two.” She poked a thin finger at his chest, fearlessly meeting his challenging gaze.

The stand-off lasted only a minute before Raihan withdrew. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and leaned back in his surrender. “Okay, okay. Noted.” He looked to the door, then his watch. It was about that time.

“Look, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have to get going. If I miss the nine o'clock train Imma be late to open the gym.”

“Nobody's holding you hostage.”

“You could be right...” He wriggled his brows suggestively.

Nessa blushed. She was tired of his antics. It was time for him to go.

“Just call if you need anything. I'm just a flygon ride away,” the dragon gym leader said as Nessa was now closing the door behind.

“Oh...” Raihan quickly turned around and placed his hand on the door, delaying its closing. “And I'll text Milo later to let him know how you're doing.”

Nessa sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay,” she huffed, a bit annoyed by his dragged out departure.

“And make sure you give him a call. That man really loves you, you know.”

“Yes, yes, yes, I get it. I'm a helpless pregnant woman who needs direction and guidance. Anything else?”

If Raihan couldn't tell by her voice then he could definitely tell by her face. She was thoroughly vexed. He released his hold on the door allowing it to finally be shut. “AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE EATING A BALANCED DIET! DON'T JUST BE EATING WHAT YOU'RE CRAVING!” He yelled through the closed door. There was no response.

As he made his way to the Hulbury train station he couldn't help but laugh to himself. He felt like the villain he believed himself to be; conniving and unrivaled in this game of his. Everything was going according to plan. He even thought on the train ride back to Hammerlocke that if he had a mustache, he'd be twirling it right right about now.


	6. Raihan X Nessa XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the quality, but I am struggling creatively here; and motivation has abandoned me completely. I will edit all of this once I am finished, like, some parts may be completely rewritten (that depends if I'm feeling up to it). But I am also working on a Bible for an original work as well called "And So The Dragon Slumbers", so my priorities are elsewhere, too. Nah, I'm lying, I'm just an unmotivated piece of crap. But I promised myself I would actually finish this, NO MATTER THE QUALITY.

Trust is the integral link that bonds one person to another; and depending on that bond trust can be either a rope, a chain, or a thread. But trust is also a tool for manipulated and beguiling; it can be used as a snare – Raihan knew all too well.

Trust is how he pulled countless married women into the bed with him after all, and despite circumstances at present being unlike any of those, Nessa was not any different. Though she refused his advances at first, he persisted again and again. Though she brushed him off as being silly, telling him to stop joking around, he persisted still.

He persisted.

He persisted.

And he persisted.

And eventually persistence bore him fruit. Now buried deep inside another man's woman, hands just as deep into the curves of her hips, pulling her into his force, Raihan huffed and grunted in a relentless effort.

The fact that Nessa loved another man, aroused him greatly.

The fact Nessa was pregnant with this man's child, aroused him greatly.

The fact that he knew the man and was his friend...

Raihan found himself trying to choke back a grunt as he held back his urge to climax. But the way that Nessa squirmed beneath him, the way her walls clenched around him as she shrieked and howled made his effort for naught. He blew his load, nearly folding over atop the woman still riding out her own climax.

Panting and sweaty, air smelling of musty sex, Raihan made himself comfortable beside her, squeezing himself between her lean body and the back of the couch. He placed his hand on her swollen belly. “I hope I wasn't too rough...”

As the high passed her by, Nessa turned over on her side, back to the man she's lain with. “No.. It... You were fine.” There was something in her voice all too familiar to Raihan. _Regret._

“Whoa whoa whoa. What's wrong? You said you felt the same way about me,” Raihan jumped on the defensive. He sat up, his hand falling from Nessa's rotund belly and into his bare lap.

“I... I know, but Milo,” Nessa choked as she propped herself up on an elbow.

“He doesn't have to know!”

Nessa covered her bare chest with her arms as she arose from the couch. “Wait! Wait!” Raihan cried desperately as he followed after her.

He should have seen this coming. Despite how successful he is in getting women to sleep with him, he could never make them stay. How could he be so stupid?

“No, you need to leave. Please, go.” Nessa pleaded with him as she slammed the bathroom door in his face – a divide between them both.

Raihan placed his hand on the door. “Let's talk about this, Nessa.” Met with silence he continued, “Nessa, please... Open the door.”

He could hear the water, perhaps from the sink, run as Nessa openly avoided further conversation.

“Nessa!” Raihan's hand made a fist and he began banging on the door. “Nessa!” He pounded the door once more.

The running water was silenced, and in its place, sobbing and sniffling. “How do I even begin to explain this to Milo?”

How is he supposed to answer that? “Look, Nessa, please. Open the door and let's talk.

After a moment of silence there was a click. Finally able to enter the bathroom Raihan saw the remnants of her effort to clean herself up. A wet washrag on the counter near the sink, puddles of water on the floor and rug.

Nessa was leaned over the sink with hands on either side of the counter, the corners digging into her palms. She looked broken, torn in two. He might be overstepping boundaries, but it was worth a shot. “I really think we have something going. Maybe Milo just isn't the right guy for you.”

“Don't say that! Don't you dare say that.” Nessa choked on her tears, as the thought that he might be right terrified her.

Why does he do this time and time again? It all stems back to some point in his life... Yes. When everything he ever wanted was stolen from him... When the person he most wanted chose the champion over him. He doesn't even recognize this desperate man he was trying to talk an engaged and pregnant woman into being with him.

Nessa denied him, her every word fierce, like the claws of a sandslash. However, when Raihan placed his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing and admiring them, she melted into his touch and her fierce denial melted with her. She couldn't fool herself. The attraction was there.

Heart beating wildly inside of her chest, Nessa couldn't find the will to resist his touch.

“You want me as much as I want you...” the truth rumbled against her neck and back.

Nessa could feel his arousal from behind.

“Don't fight it. Let it happen.”

His hands ventured from her shoulders to her breasts, leaving a tingling trail behind them as if his touch was burying itself deep into her nerves. In response she leaned into his touch, her bare back against his front. This encouraged Raihan to venture lower until one of his hands was upon her aroused organ.

She was wet, and delightfully so, despite having cleaned up not even minutes ago. A finger was able to slip into her with relative ease. His touch caused her to gasp and hiss. She arched her back, her head now hard pressed against his chest. His breath hot on her neck, Raihan kissed her jaw, and neck, and then jaw again. He fingered her slowly, savoring the slick feeling of her walls.

When Nessa extended her arms to grope at the nape of his neck, letting out her lustful moans and bucking her hips, Raihan knew he had her. Turning her around, he began to kissing and sucking at her ear, neck, ad collarbone, throwing away all restraint. His hands explored her lactating breasts, and Nessa was left whining because of his touch.

Still kissing her, hands caught in hair and fingers curled in scalps, Raihan moved them to the shower, which he turned on and placed Nessa and himself within. Hooking her legs onto his arms and holding her up, her back supported by the shower wall, Raihan pushed the head of his penis past her entrance and deep inside her for the second time.

“I'll take care of you,” he repeated over and over as he had his way with her, water falling on them like warm summer rain from about.

Still, Nessa hadn't the will power to stop him. She didn't want to. He squeezed and her hind end as he began thrusting himself into her as hard as possible, the lewd sound of their crashing bodies reverberating in every room. Nessa howled, Nessa screamed, and when she was finally sent over the edge, her legs shook violently and her abdomen contracted wildly while in his hold.

As she continued to ride out her euphoria, her forehead came to rest on his chin. But Raihan's effort was still vigorous.

He couldn't avoid asking himself, why shouldn't she be his? Why do others get the happily ever after he was denied?

Lost deep in his thoughts, he hardly noticed he was overexerting himself. His muscles were burning all over and his legs were like jelly. He almost dropped Nessa and collapsed when he finally found his release. But he held himself up, taking hold of the wall before him to help hold his weight.

This, too, was doomed to fail.


	7. Piers X Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits coming as soon as I'm done with this thing. I know the chapters before this are ROUGH. I may need to completely rewrite those. Turns out, I was actually just tired from lack of sleep. I ended up causing myself a long bout of insomnia because I thought it was a good idea to take my happy pills whenever I woke up (which is completely random and with no exact schedule). BAD IDEA. It caused me to be very tired all throughout the morning and well into the evening, so come time for me to actually sleep I was over-tired and couldn't sleep. Ya'll, this made me a living zombie; you have no idea. So now I'm back on a more regular schedule taking the ol' Prozac, same time every morning without fail. So you'll notice a significant uptake in quality in my writing (but only a little. I'm no professional.) Only a few more chapters to go, then it's done! But for those of you that are reading this... And have to suffer through my awful Pros... Thanks. And, also, PSA: 
> 
> TAKE YOUR MEDS LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO, KIDS!

It was happy hour, the bar full to the brim with bros and co-workers drinking their worries away. A somber redhead found her place among them, though alone; and she made it a point to put out there she wanted to be left alone. Unapproachable, closed off, she turned away any that tried to enter her bubble. Until... A familiar face.

"I never knew you as one to drink," Piers took his seat next to her, swiveling the stool to face the counter.

Sonia looked at him and smiled, always happy to see a familiar face. "Long time no see, Piers."

His gloomy face managed to return a smile. "Those are my words. So, what are you doing here?" He reached over to her glass and took it to his lips.

Already familiar with his lack of manner, Sonia ignored the fact her drink was stolen right in front of her and answered. "I could ask you the same. Never pegged you as the sociable type. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well... You got me there. Was s'pose to meet Raihan, but, unfortunately, lads gotten himself into some deep mire..." He gently placed the empty glass down, caressing it distractedly with his thumb and pointer finger.

Surprise overtook Sonia. "Oh, really?" she said, curiosity getting the better of her. "What happened with him?"

Piers chuckled, with a shake of his head. He was unreadable, as always. "That's not for me to say, darling... But let's put it this way, rock bottom is a hard place to crawl back up from... S'pecially while simultaneously digging your grave."

What did that even mean?

Sonia would've loved to see if she could ring him for what he's worth, instead she dropped the subject entirely and moved on to a new one. "Well, while we're here, why not catch up?"

Piers let out a sigh. Jaded, matching his look at present perfectly. "Marnie's in her rebellious phase, my trainers are all thugs, just got off probation last week, got clocked real good yesterday for serenading another man's bird, and Spikemuth is still a shit-hole," he rolled out with one breath.

She wasn't able to catch all of it, in fact all she heard was "Spikemuth is still a shit-hole". She sighed. "Damn," she groaned with matching emotion.

Piers flagged down the bartender and ordered for the both of them; something strong, something to numb the pain. It sounded good to Sonia.

The two drank in silence for awhile, then the alcohol kicked in.

In the midst of her buzz...

In the midst of her inebriation...

In the midst of her complete surrender to the alcohol Sonia told Piers everything that happened between her and Leon. How little control she had over her life. How much control he had over her life. The verbal and physical abuse.

Though the two were stark drunk, Piers still had a ability to feel, and his expression said it all. "I'm sorry to hear ye went through that. I really am."

Remorse was unbecoming of him, either that or Sonia was trying to convince herself it was true. She didn't like pity. Wanted nothing to do with it. She shrugged a shoulder, doing her best to keep her frown hidden from the Dark type gym leader. "There's no need to apologize. It's not your fault."

Why was she getting so defensive?

"Yeah... You're right. But I don't know how I missed all the signs."

That's right. He would know exactly what she was going through looked like, given the fact that his mom was in a very abusive relationship with his drug addict of a father. When the two of them used to hang out together, just them, no Raihan, no Leon (Nessa came much later on in her life), Piers would confide in her about what he witnessed on a daily basis. The screaming, all the blood, all the yelling and crashing and banging. His mother was still pregnant with Marnie at the time.

There was even a time when Piers ran away from home – the police more accurately – because he stabbed his father to save his mother who was on the brink of death because he was beating her so bad. He was crying when she opened her door blood on his hands and shirt. "What happened?" she asked. He told her everything, and Sonia was relieved to hear that only some of the blood was his own, because his father did seize the knife from him almost immediately and retaliated violently.

In the end his father didn't make it, but his mother did, but she was never the same after that. She's still in an inpatient institution till this day, only getting worse as time passes.

That' right. The sudden realization hit hard. There wasn't any reason to be defensive. If anyone could understand her, if anyone wouldn't make light of her situation or patronize her... It was Piers.

Sonia's green eyes met the dark orbs that were Piers's own. Her eyes were glassy and it looked like she could cry at any given moment. Piers smiled, something he rarely ever did. It was soft and reassuring, just like the one she'd give him whenever he was going through a rough patch. That's what caused her to break down, hysterical.

"I feel like such an idiot for staying with him as long as I did. I thought he was a good man, I didn't have any reason to believe he was a monster. I'm such an idiot for wasting 6 years with him. Six years of captivity." No matter how many times she wiped her eyes, the tears kept coming back. "But I hate myself the most, and I don't know why."

"Because you're a good person, Sonia," Piers answered firmly.

Sonia shook her head and scoffed. Doubtful. "If I was such a good person the why did I leave when he'd just finally gotten control of himself. He worked so hard to change. He went to counseling and kept all of his appointment, and what's worse is he did it for 'US'; and I left the moment things got as best they could between us."

Piers held her gaze, demanding her full attention, and when she tried to pull her eyes away he took her by the chin and forced her to face what he had to say. "You left because you felt safe."

The crying stopped. "What do you mean?"

Piers let go of her and sighed. "How many times did you plan on leaving him before?"

Sonia didn't even have to think. The guilt on her face said it all. Piers continued.

"From what you told me, leaving him during that time would have been the end of you. He was deeply troubled, deeply disturbed – trust me, I know disturbed. Worst case scenario, you ran away, he tracks you down, killed you then himself."

When someone's right, their right. Sonia nodded, daring not to disagree with him.

"Anyway, let's just enjoy ourselves." He raised his glass. "To your freedom."

Wiping away her remaining tears, Sonia raised her glass to his. "To my freedom."

A toast to newfound freedom.


	8. Piers X Sonia XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder, editing will be done. I know there are more than at least two chapters that need some TLC. I'll get to it when I get to it. But this whole thing is nearing its end. I have like 4 more pieces to go after this (?), then I'll be moving onto a Digimon X Pokemon crossover and eventually to a Clifford the Big Red Dog and King Kong crossover. But I might could decide to do something else before these... I don't know. But I'll drop a link for my original works when I finally pump something out; I'm still working on that worldbuilding bible. 
> 
> P.S.   
>  I guess this work can be considered beta until I finally get around to giving it a proper fixing. I get lazy sometimes, I won't lie.

Piers wasn't so sure at first. He looked at Sonia, her suggestion near sobering, and just stared at her. The two had just finished getting piss drunk and were walking the streets of Motostoke, supporting one another with their body weight.

Piers wasn't the type too pass up an offer like this. Man, woman. It didn't matter to him. Pleasure was pleasure. But despite his deviant mindset, something within him made him decline. But after giving it much thought and after a bit of persuasion on Sonia's part, the two found themselves back at her hotel room, all over one another even before entering the door.

As Piers forced his tongue past her lips and tasted the saliva upon her lips he had this burning guilt feeling. He knew what he was doing was wrong. If he was a good friend he would stop now before he makes a mistake. But his hands extensively explored her and with a mind of their own undressed her.

But he at least had a sliver of self-restraint.

He snatched his lips from hers, catching his breath before he spoke. "Sonia, I..."

A finger came upon his lip accompanied by a breathy shh. But he moved her hand away and said his piece. "Sonia, listen, please. I don't think we should do this, or rather I don't feel comfortable doing this."

Sonia pouted, sticking out her lower lip as she curled her fingers int his chest while leaning into him. "If this is because we're childhood friends-"

"No! No!" Piers blurted. It was odd to feeling so shaken because this was his element.

He heaved a concerned sigh as the face of his best friend popped into mind. "I just don't think we should fuck."

"Oh why not?!" Sonia whined into his shirt.

Piers sighed again. "I didn't say we couldn't have fun. Fucking is just out of the question."

Sonia peered up at him with blinding confusion. But rather than exhaust himself by explaining himself, Piers pushed Sonia onto the bed. She gasped and giggled as Piers admired her soft skin with his hands and nose. Working at her naval with the tip of his nose and alteration between her inner thighs and the growing heat contained within the fabric of her panties with the tips of his fingers.

Although heavily inebriated, Sonia could still find it within herself to melt into his touch. This was the first decision she was able to make in her new found freedom and she was loving every moment of it; and Piers seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The man groaned into her naval as he slid a finger between Sonia's heat and the cloth that kept it hidden.

She was sopping wet, and in a shameful moment of weakness Piers had thought about going back on his word. But he would never do that to Raihan, because when Leon and Sonia had became an item Raihan confided in him about it; his loss broke him and he never recovered since.

Slowly, meticulously, Piers had removed her remaining garments and placed them aside. He then took a minute or two to examine the bare map that was her body. Sonia watched hi with hungry eyes as he planned his journey.

So many main roads. So many back roads. So may shortcuts and twists and turns. It was overwhelming.

"Well?" whined an impatient and needy Sonia.

There was no time like the present. He'd just improvise.

He knelt down and onto his knees, his line of vision directly in view of the moistened slit between her pale legs. She was shaven, soft like a baby's bottom. Piers figured it's because she planned all along to find some man and get laid. With this I mind it was a relief he still came to the bar eve though his and Raihan's plans fell through. Some random stranger would've been buried to the hilt in her right about now. The thought sickened him.

"You just lay right there, I'll take good care of you," his voice was more reassuring rather than sexual in any way. He was actually consoling her for the bullet she luckily dodged coming to the bar tonight, because Piers would rather this be him than any other Joe Shmoe.

The redhead hissed as she laid her head back, arching her neck as Piers inserted a finger. He submerged his fleshy digit into her slowly, taking his time to admire how she took him. Her vagina opening both pushed and pulled at him at once, heat and warmth sending tingles to every nerve in his body.

He wriggled his digit around a it until he found what it was he was looking for. Sonia reacted immediately letting out a sharp yelp, abdomen growing increasingly tense as Piers rubbed her I just the right spot. Her walls clenched around him appreciatively whenever her put pressure on that most sensitive spot within her and would release suddenly when he let up.

He kept this up, repeating the same motion with his finger over and over again until he added a secondary factor – his mouth. He made good use of his tongue making quick work of her. Sonia was soon reduced to a wailing mess as the spasms beneath her abdomen rolled like waves and to the tips of her toes and crown of her head.

Thrashing and bucking, Sonia nearly escaped Piers relentless assault, but he anchored in place. He wasn't done with her, not yet. He wasn't going to let this ride down so easily. He fingers were soon curling into his rough dreadlocks, needing to hold onto something to ground herself, because it felt so amazing it was painful.

Her stomach muscles began to burn because of the over-stimulation. Pier kept going her a fall from her high, doubling down o his efforts each time it seemed she was finally coming down. He liked what he was seeing. She was reduced to tears, crying from both the pleasure and his insistence to keep pushing her orgasm into something nearly unbearable.

But she had to come down fro her high eventually and when she did she covered her face with her arm, trying to find her breath. Satisfied with his work Piers pulled away and wiped his mouth. Staring at her swollen clit, puffy from his excessively skilled tongue he couldn't help but find himself in his own weakness once again. The hardness below the belt wanted nothing more than to plunge into her swollen sex and satiate its hunger. But he could never do that to Raihan.

Piers gathered Sonia's clothing bit by bit, placing them at her side for easy access when she was able to move again. "I never knew you were so good with your tongue..." Sonia breathlessly complimented.

As much as he enjoyed his ego being so tenderly stroked he was rather modest in response. But his words soon died out before he could finish what he was saying. His silence was worrying, and Sonia freed her eyes from her arm to look at him. He was looking at her, cotton eyed with a slight smile. "Are you..."

"Oh, yeah," said Piers, snapping out of his trance-like state, "I just... You should give Raihan a call when you get the chance. He's really been missing you. Just don't tell him what you told me about Leon. I don't think Raihan would look any better with murderer on his resume."

Finally able to sit up, Sonia's eyes fell to the bulge that greeted her. Piers pants were quite tight so that had to be quite uncomfortable. She offered to take care of him, to return the favor, but Piers was vehement in telling her it wasn't necessary. It's not that he didn't want it... He did. But there was someone in need of her more than he. In the end the two hugged, said their goodbyes, and parted ways.

Piers just hoped Sonia would keep this night to themselves as well. Raihan really didn't need to know about this either... Or did he?


	9. Piers X Nessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, but I feel there's no reason to make it much longer than this. Piers's motive is clear as day. Ain't no fluff here. Next part will be up soon.

"And here's where you'll be staying..."

It was hard for Nessa to give Piers her full attention. It's not that she was ungrateful for his hospitality. She was just distracted.

It was thanks to Raihan she was able to find a place to stay, but it was also thanks to Raihan she no longer had a place to call home. What happened between the two of them eventually came out. Nessa couldn't keep doing what she was doing with him behind Milo's back.

At first Milo didn't want to hear it. He was in denial. But minutes later he was sobbing uncontrollably and asking Nessa why, why did she do it. She hadn't an answer, but Milo sure did.

The home they were currently staying in was in his name. He supplied the bread and butter. Paid the bills. Every. Single. One. Including the checkups and ultrasounds for the life Nessa carried in her womb. But then again... Was the child even his.

He acted on emotion, and rightfully so, needing to distance himself from her while also trying to get her out of his house otherwise he might have done something he'd regret. Nessa pleaded, begged him for a second chance. Her words fell on deaf ears and eventually Milo had gotten physical I order to remove her from his property.

She turned to Raihan, who welcomed him with open arms but only to ask if he knew of some place where she can stay. Well, here she was now, in the dilapidated 2 bedroom apartment in a dilapidated Spikemuth.

"You feeling all right?" a consoling hand rubbed at her arm.

Nessa, torn from her thoughts suddenly, stirred and looked at him with an appreciative smile, though that smile never reached her ears. "Yes. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. There's not much I can offer you payment... As you're well aware I now longer am employed..."

Piers assured her it was fine. "We can talk about payment later. For now just get comfortable..."

Nessa did exactly just that. While settling in the youngest in the apartment, Piers's sister came knocking to check in on their new roommate. "Anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Marnie shrugged and took her leave. She did what she was asked.

Over the next couple of days Nessa found herself quite enamored with both Piers and his younger sister. They became something akin to a new family in such a short amount of time. They shared meals together. Watched TV together. So there was nothing to prepare her three weeks down the line when Piers decided to finally talk about payment.

He was a generous man, he thought himself anyway. He knew she didn't have any money, but maybe there was some other way she could pay him. The conversation was dropped eventually. However Nessa noticed a drastic change I mood over the next few days.

Piers had been cold and standoffish with her. He snapped at her every other minute for the tiniest thing. Nessa wasn't sure what his problem was but she hazard a guess it had to do with her being unable to pay him for his kindness. Now that she thinks about it, when they last spoke it was like he was reaching for something. He made it clear that he didn't want money or anything superficial related to money. But he seemed irked when Nessa failed to come up with an idea for payment, though he did his best to hide it. Displeased.

Then the day finally came when he demanded payment from her...


	10. Piers X Nessa XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next piece; sorry about how poor the quality is. There will be edits, I say yet again. But, yeah, this has been a very odd experience for me, writing this genre of THING THINGY. Not as uncomfortable as when I first started, the discomfort is still there when I write specific scenes, making me want to rush through them so they'll be over with. But I think I'm getting the hang of it, sadly. Not sure if I'd venture into smut territory again in the future, despite the twisted, perverted labyrinth that is my mind. I may, I may not. Don't know yet, but I'm giving it some thought.

It was the three of them that evening.

Piers...

Marnie...

Nessa...

They all sat around the TV, watching a movie of Piers's choice (it was because of his suggestion they were even watching a movie in the first place). Things were still a bit uncomfortable for Nessa though Piers has been relatively in a much better mood today than a few days ago. His attention was glued to the TV, eyes seemingly focused intently on what was going on in the movie.

It was quite the vulgar movie. It was about a small town, much like Spikemuth. The place was decrepit, ignored by tax dollars and stalked by law enforcement. The story followed two youths, one a gang-banger the other a metalhead. They had gotten themselves in trouble with the law, various other gangs and groups, until eventually a fight over a girl they were both interested in ended their friendship, which ultimately resulted in the death of one of them and the hospitalization of the other. The movie ends on that note and it's not made clear whether the latter survives the ordeal or not.

Throughout the movie Nessa kept glancing from the corner of her eye at the stoic Piers. Her stomach flipped when she noticed him fidgeting with on of his giant matted locks. She didn't know exactly why this left her feeling unsettled. What was even more unsettling was his dissatisfied sigh once the credits began to roll.

He leaned forward and placed a hand on Marnie's head who was wedged between his legs on the floor, back resting against the couch "Oi, Marnie, why don't you go take a walk for a little bit."

She looked back at him and gave a quick nod before getting up. She then looked over to Nessa knowingly. This caused Nessa's stomach to drop, and once Marnie left, the door closing shut tightly behind her, she couldn't help but feel nervous. In her nervousness she remained silent and still as a statue.

Piers leaned back and swung an arm over the top of the couch. The way he spread himself out was a bit worrisome, but Nessa wrote it off as him getting comfortable before getting into THIS uncomfortable conversation about payment again.

There was a stagnant silence. It remained this way for what seemed like a eternity, but Piers finally said something and Nessa felt her heart sink into her stomach. "So about that payment," he began, there was something about his voice, a kind of suggestiveness that caused Nessa's body to react in a strange way; a way she's felt before with Raihan that hastened her indulgence in carnal desire and ended what she had with the man she was to marry.

"I've been thinking, there is a way you can pay me back..."

Nessa found it difficult to breathe and swallow. It felt like she were being strangled by a lump in her throat. The pit of her stomach o fire as she begged to herself over and over that Piers not say what she thought he was going to say.

Bur rather than say anything, Piers began to fumble around with his skull decorated belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before allowing his inflated arousal the freedom it'd been begging for. "What do you say?" he asked, more or less awaiting response.

Nessa clenched her eyes shut as if those words caused her to have a headache upon hearing them.

Is this what she was reduced to now, a slut? Doing favors in return for favors. The prospect, the thought, the insinuation, it made her feel sick. Sure, she felt sick quite often due to the pregnancy, but this was a different kind of sick, the kind that made her wish she could slowly shrivel up until there was nothing left of her, no evidence that she had ever existed.

But she needed this roof over her head. She had no where else to go. She could go to a shelter... But is that where she really wants to give birth to and raise a child. Plus, there was no guarantee the shelter would allow her to stay pass the one year living arrangement. She would have to get a lawyer, spend money she doesn't have and hope the judge has mercy and makes the shelter keep her and her child indefinitely.

But the simplest thing to do, the easiest solution, was to fold and give in to what was best for now. She took a hold of Piers's member which responded excitedly to her touch, like a puppy impatiently awaiting pets from a stranger. "Mn," Piers found himself choking back a moan, "you have soft hands, darlin'."

She began stroking him, slowly, gently. Piers breathing was shallow yet heavy as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The sound of her skin on his skin as she rubbed him, stimulating his auditory senses and making him grow harder I her grasp.

He opened his eyes, his green meeting the blue within Nessa's hair. He was gentle, but he made it clear he wanted more than just a hand job. He placed his hand on the back of her head, and with a gentle push began to bring her head down and her lips to his flared tip which twitched at contact.

Piers wasn't met with any resistance. In fact, if he didn't know any better Nessa was just as turned on as him. The way she swallowed him and swayed her hips as she bobbed her head up and down working her tongue in ways she never knew she ever could. He let out an inaudible grunt, his hand still on the back of her head, the tips of his finger scratching at her scalp with tender praise.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." he promised breathlessly.

Payment was pretty much asked for at the beginning of each month. Nessa knew it was time to pay up whenever Piers asked Marnie to leave the apartment for awhile. But not once did he ever go back on his word – he took good care of her.

He showered her with gifts as an incentive for her continued payment, and he made sure to care for her in other ways as well.

Soon Piers began making arrangements for them to meet in his room every other week. Nessa was 7 months pregnant, but he was as careful with her as self control would allow him to be in his lust. He enjoyed pegging her from behind, finger nails deep in her hid flesh pulling himself from her sopping heat and pushing back in with a satisfying splosh that made it that much harder for him to keep a steady pace.

Nessa enjoyed these session as much as he did, shameful as she was to admit. The way he dirty talked, told her how good she felt, and making her beg for an orgasm, as he loved to tease her with it, dangling her release above her head ad snatching it away before she could claim it.

He was especially enamored with her rotund belly, constantly caressing and pattering at it with either a hand or both. However, this was another man's child, and despite how much it turned him on, feral as it was the want to take claim to another man's mate, it ate at him.

Did he really want to raise a kid that wasn't his?

That was a conversation to be had in the future. But for now, he was satisfied being buried deep inside the ex-water type pokemon trainer from Hulbury.


	11. Raihan X Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long hard struggle with this project, but it's nearing its end. To those of you that took your time to read this trash, thanks! You guys are awesome! Been a bit more motivated lately with less writers block, but once this is done I will take my time to decide what I want to write next, because I have a few FF ideas that I'd like to get out my system. I hope you guys stick with me throughout this journey. I suck at writing right now (if you don't use it you lose it) but a few months or a year from now that may change, and you'll be able to watch me spread my creative wings and fly to heights I once thought unobtainable. Still building on my vocabular, reading other works (by the way, yes, I do read other works on this sight and leave kudos, but only as a guest. Nobody needs to know what I'm interested in...), playing around with different styles, so there will be inconsistencies in my writing as I try to find a style that works for me, and to learn to scrutinize everything I write no matter how "good" I think it is. It is indeed a journey.

He thought they had a good thing going, him and Nessa. But he was wrong just like every other time. Piers made the suggestion constantly that maybe the reason why he was so attracted to women who are already taken is because he wants to live the dream subconsciously of taken back the woman he fell for all those years ago.

It irked him. The truth hurt. But he didn't deny it, though he did tell Piers to shut his mouth. All this time and Sonia was still on his mind, and it hurt knowing that his rival was not only worshiped as the "greatest" champion Galar had ever seen, despite there being other countless undefeated champions before him, but that his rival was also the man Sonia chose to be with.

Since then he fell into a depression. He still functioned, only he closed himself off fro others by constantly making snide or inappropriate comments, especially when bored, which is how he felt most of his days. The mundane. An empty existence built upon loss after loss with a foundation as shaky as his will to keep going on.

He toyed with the thought of suicide, dabbled in a bit of self harm, in the end he took to social media and surrendered himself to self-deprecation and the harsh reaction to his "fans" to his failures. Selfie after selfie harsh comment upon harsh comment. This is what he deserved. It hurt but it was also some kind of sick, twisted catharsis. Self inflicted wounds delegated to others who didn't know his struggles nor cared for them even if they did.

*

They day was long. Raihan distracted for the majority of its length. There wasn't much mind in his battle strategy for battle practice and his gym trainer, though they said nothing of it, were very worried.

Nessa loped wildly through his mind. The reality that is the now pulling him from his thought with each loud crash or bang from pokemon on pokemon combat. It was when his thoughts finally drifted to Sonia and when his Duralodon took a pretty bad hit, due to his master's lack of attention that he decided to call it a day.

"Good work everyone," he said as detached as he looked as each trainer walked past him to the exit.

I was lonely when they left. Raihan hated it, but it was familiar, something he's quite desensitized to. He threw his towel, which was as dry as the empty feeling I his heart, ready to sullenly take his leave as well to finish up the remainder of this mundane day in solitude. However, a curious noise caught his attention. It started him at first but then drew his curiosity from him.

It came from the bleachers. It was... Clapping... Giggling. He was shocked to see a familiar figure standing, just as alone as he was. That red hair soothing his every past, present and future woes. That smile, of that smile, though far away he could still make it out and it nearly caused him to go into cardiac arrest.

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. If he had died, he hoped he wouldn't be resuscitated in time.

An emotion that's eluded him for all this time stretched itself across his face from ear to ear as he began his jaunt to the bleachers. Sonia climbed from row to row until the two were close enough to have a conversation that wouldn't involve yelling to one another.

Leaning forward and resting his folded arms on the metal bars separating the bleachers from the battle court and resting his chin atop them, Raihan flashed his fang at her. "Hey, there's the hermit! Long time no see! How the hell have you been?"

Sonia leaned her weight onto the bar as well, her hands wrapped around it on either side of Raihan as if boxing him in; and he preferred it stay this way. Her hands were so close to his angular elbows, and how he wished that they were.

"I've been all right. Piers told me to pay you a visit. He said you missed me..." She giggled.

That giggle. That same giggle. The one that spirited him away on many occasions, holding his heart and will hostage from the rest of the world with a ransom money could never pay off.

And those words, "He said you missed me..." If she only knew...

"What? You didn't miss me?" Raihan teased.

Sonia rolled her eyes and gave him a playful tap o his arm. "Why else would I be here?" she asked, as if the answer were obvious.

Raihan reared his head up, giving her another flash of his fang. "Right," he agreed submissively.

He didn't have to, but he felt a need to. For a moment he would tear open the wounds, and hopefully salt wouldn't be poured into them. "So how's it going with Leon? You two getting along?"

From the moment he finished asking the question could see her pain. It was palpable, so much he felt it himself as if it were his own. Raihan wished he never asked. He didn't mean to cause her pain. But then again, he was curious. What caused her to have such a response? Just what exactly happened between her and Leon?

With a brave face and a forced smile Sonia told him things just didn't work out between them. She shrugged a shoulder, the weight of her pain clearly exhausting her movement.

It was selfish of him, and he knew that. But this was his chance. He had to take it.

"I'm not about to ask what happened," he kept his tone low and empathetic. "Of course you can talk to me if you want... But..." he trailed off as his nerves began to kick in. He mentally kicked himself because OWED this to himself and her. Especially since he never once conveyed his feelings to her, not even as a slight hint.

"Maybe you can find a better man in me?"

That was stupid! Why did he even phrase it like that?

"Not that I'm any better than Leon, I'm just saying I've been interested in you a long while and, well, maybe we can try going out one of these days and grab something to eat..." he sighed, finally giving in to that little pathetic vulnerable side of him that fought so fervently to be loosed. "I really missed you these past few years. You don't understand what I went through knowing I could never have you, because you were with a man ten times better than THIS." He resentfully directed his hands at himself, adding even more emphasis on the THIS he ended on.

He shook his head at himself. He was falling apart. How pathetic did he look to Sonia right now? What were her thoughts on all of this?

Sonia was quite. She just stared at him. Raihan wished so badly that she would say something. Anything. But she just stared. He couldn't help but avert his gaze, because that of hers hurt so much.

"How long have you felt this... way?" a question finally broke the intermittent silence.

He could just lie, say it was all just a joke. "Ahaha, I'm just pulling your leg", or he can just play dumb, pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about.

This inner turmoil gutted him from the inside out. He rubbed at his head with an exasperated roughness Sonia was all too familiar with. It brought back so many memories. Good memories. In fact, Raihan had always did this same thing whenever they were alone together.

This sudden realization was only confirmed when Raihan blurted informally, "Since we were young!" He let his head drop and hang. This was exhausting.

Sonia's heart sank and her senses seemed to just stop as time itself was coated and trapped in contemplative amber. If she had known this, she might not have wasted so much of her time, so much of her life in an abusive relationship with Leon. But the again, why didn't she see it before? She couldn't really blame Raihan for not telling her. She missed the cues. She missed every nervous tick, every longing stare, every attempt to be there whenever she needed.

Her heart was so broken, so hurt, and yet in this moment it was as if it was swelling with strength strong enough to hold up against the flood of emotions that rushed in. Time... Wasted... Those two words repeated I her mind over and over again until it was too much. She broke down.

Raihan was shocked by her reaction. He wasn't quite sure what to do or what to say. But he didn't have to do or say anything. Sonia divulged what happened between her and Leon. Of course she asked that Raihan leave it be here and there when she took her time to pause and rest from such an exhausting task. But eventually Raihan heard it all, and he was speechless at first. But then he apologized. It was the only thing he could think of.

Sonia wiped away the last of her tears, smiling and shrugging at him. She then shook her head at his apology. "No need to be." She drew in a deep breath. "I don't think I'm too damaged, but I hope you don't mind abused goods..."


	12. Raihan X Sonia XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have have nothing too say... No updates.

Weeks rolled by. Days doubly so.   
Raihan was gentlemanly from the beginning of the relationship. His world didn't just revolve around Sonia – it was Sonia. And he intended to give her everything he fantasized about giving her from all those many years ago.  
Piers was impressed by his change in character, attributing it to Sonia and her new role in his life. Raihan was less snarky, less pessimistic; he definitely didn't need any worrying about anymore. Good for him.  
What Raihan enjoyed as equally as knowing she was his and his alone was the sex. Sonia wasn't shy about it when she confronted him about her urges. They'd barely been together for a week, not that he was complaining. But he hadn't the time to get himself tested. After all, he's been with countless unfaithful women seeking pleasurable experiences outside of the conventional, nuclear relationship they temporarily put behind them for a night of sin. Sure he hasn't experienced any of symptoms of the crotch pox or had anything that resembled a legion of any kind... But still.  
He was worried about giving something to Sonia, and so was honest about it. She looked at him funny, making him feel like a self-conscious teenager being engaged for the first time. "What do you think condoms are for?" she said, a hint of scrutiny in her tone.  
Oh. Right. Condoms.  
"Well, you see..." he was ashamed to admit.  
"You don't have any..." Sonia completed his sentence for him, scrutiny still riding the breath of her voice.  
Raihan meant to nod his head, but upon letting it drop shame left it too heavy to pick back up. Shame or either embarrassment.   
Sonia raised her eyebrows and smiled. Was she mocking him? He couldn't tell. But the answer was clear as day when she pulled a thin gold plastic from seemingly out of nowhere. "I've heard the rumors about you. You think I wouldn't come prepared?"  
The flirtatious tone in her voice should have sent tingles up his spine, should have aroused him, making his pants uncomfortably tight. However, he could only focus on those words: "I've heard the rumors about you."  
He sighed as his head sunk even lower. "That's not really me..." His voice was small, barely a whisper.   
It was evident by how small he tried making himself, he was very disappointed with that part of himself. Those rumors, the ones that branded him a home-wrecker, aren't something to be proud of; Sonia admits it.   
In a way Raihan was also glad Sonia believed the rumors. No one else did. That after all this time she still knew him so well, it was heartwarming and reassuring.   
In any case, he had to set the record straight. He raised his head, puffed out his chest, and in a confident voice said "I'm really serious about you and me. That part of me is dead, and the only part that remains is what wants to be with you..."  
Well, that was corny. Get a grip, man.  
Sonia didn't doubt his previous words for a minute. In fact, she clung close to them since that day he came right out and divulged them to her. "I know," she replied with a consoling smile.   
That was it. That's all that needed saying. They were on the same wave length and they both wanted to do this, so they did.  
It's been so long since Raihan's even held a condom. It felt so foreign in hand, like a malformed rubber-band. He stared at it for a moment, all manner of questions running through his mind with a puzzled, contorted face to accompany them.   
This would be just like riding a bike? Yeah right. It's been nearly a decade since he last used one of these sperm traps. He was probably 14 or 15 – a horny, hormonal teenager. How was he supposed to put it on again? He tried to recall his handful of experiences from when he was a rambunctious young lad... But nothing.   
It was killing the mood and Sonia was just staring at him, confusion plastered more firmly on her face than his own. There was nothing arousing about this, and it made it difficult for him to get hard. Was this... Was this performance anxiety?  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sonia's voice cut through this uncomfortable feeling.   
Raihan looked up from the rubber between his pointer and thumb, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Yeah. Been ages since I've used one of these things..."   
It was immediately apparent to her, his discomfort. She didn't want to crush his ego, so when she took the condom from his loose grip she tried to stay true to the mood they were meaning to aim for. Seductive eye contact, a teasing graze of her lips against his. Raihan's heart skipped a beat, eyes wide open.   
He was shocked, not aroused. But Sonia planned to do something about that, taking his limp organ of desire into her delicate fingers. Hands so small, nearly dwarfed by his slowly growing member. Her turquoise nails shining in the light over head as she simulated the very tip o his head.   
His teal eyes in awe of the sight before him. This was real. Not one of his many messy wet dreams. Not one of his distracting fantasies. She was actually touching his naughty bits ad it drove him made. The longer her hands lingered, the more he ached. And her tongue, it felt even more amazing than he could imagine.  
The warmth of her breath against his shaft as she breathed out and the coolness as she breathed in, his flared tip being carefully cared for by the wetness of her tongue. The stimulation was almost too much for him. He was so erect right now he felt as if he would explode, and not in a good way.   
The throbbing of his veiny, massive erect trunk was joined by a cacophony of dull pain and clawing tingling. It yearned for something more...   
Hearing the lewd sounds of her mouth at work...  
The way she stroked him, softly, then tightening her grip and quickening her paces before slowing down once more...  
That popping sound she made like he was a tootsie pop and she was working her hardest to get to the middle of it...  
HE WANTED MORE.  
"Ah, hol' up..." he grunted as the fire growing within became too much to bare. Sonia let out a little sharp sound in her surprise when Raihan finally took the reigns. He took her up I his arms ad moved the both of them to his room where he then began frantically undressing himself as if his life depended on it.   
Sonia had her clothes removed a little sooner than him, a talent most ladies have, opposed to getting dressed (which takes ages). Raihan pried her legs open wit little effort, a testament to her consent. She looked at him with desperate wanton, heart pounding as he placed himself between her legs, claiming this territory as his own.   
Sonia couldn't help but chuckle when Raihan leaned forward to nibble at her ear, supporting his weight on either side of her, his palms sinking into the plush of the mattress. "Eager now, aren't we?"  
"Shit!" He grunted, her voice like soothing knives grazing his flesh. "You make it hard not to be." His lips fell to her jaw before two or three more down and he found her neck.   
He was gentle with her. Taking care to pay attention to her succulent, fleshy areas of her neck before retracting and planting a kiss at the crow of her head. "You still carrying that condom, yeah?" he whispered against her scalp.  
Sonia laughed as she rubbed a knuckle against his ribs, the condom still in her other hand. "You want to skip past the foreplay?" she said as she hid her hand and the condom under her back, playfully biting at her bottom lip.  
"You want foreplay, huh?" He kissed at her lips, just a peck before taking her bottom lip, the same part she was biting herself, into his teeth. He growled like a animal, sending shivers all throughout her body. "I can give you that... And the some." he growled with her still I his mouth.   
That's exactly what she wanted. She encouraged him further, ensnaring the nape of his neck in her grasp and pulling him in close, moaning into his mouth as their lips met. He opened his mouth for her and she for him, the two exploring the others oral cavity as a paleontologist would a excavation site.   
Like one of his dragon type pokemon Raihan growled into Sonia's mouth, nipping and pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. Breath ragged, like the pushing and pulling of the wind in a catastrophic storm. The touch of her skin, the smell of her flesh, the sound of her gasps and hums in-between delicate and voracious kisses.  
Hands traveling up and down arms, a thigh, feet hooking around legs and vice versa, limbs becoming so entangled neither could tell which body part belonged to the other. Fiercer and more hungry, the two were nearly chewing the others face off until at one point someone accidentally bit the tongue of the other.   
"Oh, sorry," Raihan breathlessly apologized, retracting his hungry mouth from Sonia. There was a taste of iron, but Sonia was too aroused to care.   
She was ready, and showed so by handing Raihan the condom once again. He was all over it, she didn't have to say anything. He just needed some encouraging, that's all, but he was ready to ride this bike.  
From memory he took the piece of lubricated rubber and set it over the tip of his head. It felt strange, like placing a sock over his erect penis – a sock of thin rubber. It felt oddly good as he pulled it around the entire girth of his head. It felt even better as he stroked down, released and repeated this over and over as a means to to work the condom into a full, full fit.   
Sonia watched in anticipation, absolutely burned with the motion of his hand as he pulled the condom down to his hilt. She could hardly wait, her impatience coming out unabashedly as whines and sighs. Her behavior was unacceptable as an adult but that didn't mean Raihan could tease her about it. He made eye contact, deep and hypnotizing as he stroked himself slowly, sensually. He was teasing her and it frustrated her even further.  
"Come on are we going to do this or what?" she groaned, striking at his shoulders with her fists to further express this frustration. She was caught off guard when he pinned her down, wrists tightly in his grasp, pressed into the mattress, his stare dominant, yet playful. "How badly do you want it?" his voice sent a shiver up her spine only for it to fall back down as a tingling in the moistness of her heat.   
Well, when he asks like that, what even is dignity?  
"Come on," she bucked her hips up into him, unapologetic in her behavior.   
"Nuh uh uh," a grin befitting only the face of the dragon type gym leader stirred her impatience into an agonizing purgatory. "First tell me how badly you want it..."  
Sonia groaned.  
"Want is an understatement; I NEED THIS! So do me a favor and – oooooo!"   
Without warning Raihan rammed his rod deep into her, pushing as far as he could go until he felt what he assumed to be her cervix, which met with his head like one of their sloppy kisses.   
Sonia hissed, shocked at being so full on such short notice. She barely had time to adjust before he started thrusting, but she didn't want him to stop. "More. M-more..." she sighed breathlessly as she sought a way to ground herself, eventually digging her finger tips and nails into the shoulders and clavicles of the man that worked into her like a jack hammer.   
He obliged, quickening his pace and putting more force behind each and every impact he made, the fruit of his labor being the obnoxious sound of skin against skin and grunts on his part and moans loud moans from Sonia his neighbors were banging on the walls in effort to quite them down.  
"Shut the fuck up! People are trying to sleep!"  
But the voice went unheard as Sonia reached her peak and Raihan neared his own as well. The woman was now keening, back arching, neck arching, hands grasping and the blankets beneath her her and toes curling so hard it hurt.   
Raihan soon reached his peak and the two rode out their orgasm together, all the while an angry neighbor still banging on the wall and telling them to shut up.  
The guy was a doctor. Respectable. But it meant absolutely nothing to Raihan. Both he and Sonia laughed while resting in each others arms.  
The first of what would be many times and many times over, Raihan looked forward to the future – their future. This was his strength, and he felt like nothing could ever break it.


	13. Leon X Nessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a different turn than expected, but that's okay. Pimp Piers is a thing now I guess. Welp, gotta keep this retcon in mind when editing. Also, the writing here is a bit better (because this is more-so my element when it comes to writing), because romance and smut ain't my thing, but I'm trying. But I like delving into the thoughts and emotions of the character, and when I don't do that, I like characters making actions without an explanation that leaves people guessing (why'd they do that? What the heck, why?). But edits are coming. Give me some time to finish this project, and edits galore. I can't promise that I can make it anymore plateable, but gosh darn if I won't try. I'll also be updating rating along with tags. I won't spoil anything, but let's just say the ending I have in mind is less than savory.

Emptiness is an emotion that's easily felt but hardest to express. But being the cause of your own emptiness, whether purposely or inadvertently, is on another level entirely, and is almost incapable of being explained to another. So you just seek to blame others.

One by one the blame passes on from one person to another. But with each person that comes to mind you pass them by after realizing they are not to blame for your self-sabotage; and the finger is, again, back on you.

The cycle then viciously continues...

This is how it was for Leon. He was so bitter about her decision (last minute and without prior warning) to leave him. So hurt, so betrayed; and yet he couldn't blame her, though he wanted nothing more than to do so.

He went to therapy, changed his ways, gave her the space she needed; he did everything he could to save their relationship. He wanted things to work out, and for a time believed it was what Sonia wanted as well. It stung. So much so it began to come between him and his job.

Rose had noticed Leon's lack of attention, his inability to be hyped for a match, and with the sport of Professional Pokemon battles coming into season once again he had to do something, as chairman and as a mentor to the downtrodden champion.

Hands folded at his desk, eyes planted on Leon who sat before him, Rose leaned back in his seat as he tried to get a read on the young man. However he soon resigned himself to conversation, perhaps he should talk rather than read. "What's going on in that head of yours, Champion Leon? You lack focus... You lack drive... Is there anything I can do for you? Just name it, ad it's yours."

Leon, unmoved by the Chairman's words shook his head and lazily shrugged a shoulder, eyes not once flickering in Rose's general direction "Unless you can heal a broken heart..." he gave up and sighed, taking his thumb to one brow and then his pointer and middle finger to the other. He rubbed at his growing stress, that feeling of anxiety and worthlessness. But no matter how much he rubbed at it, it only got worse and worse and never better.

Relationship problems? Nothing Rose could do about that, except for one thing...

"Look, Leon, I'm sorry to hear that, but the Champion has his duties. Young children and other challengers will be coming from all over Galar for the chance to take on the gym challenge... For the chance to battle you..." He wasn't an unsympathetic guy. He didn't think himself so. So he told Leon to take some tie to himself, that he would send someone his way.

"But I..." Leon nearly choked in his response. "I already see a therapist." His voice was so shaky and somber, it nearly broke the Chairman's heart.

"Just go home and take time for yourself... You'll thank me later, lad." Is all he could muster in reply. And it was just as painful watching Galar's greatest champion slink out of his office, neck hunched like a desperate vulture, shoulders like a sad heap of unkempt hay, posture like a that of a sickly Muk or Grimer. It made Rose lean his head against his chair and rub at his eyes with as much stress as Leon walked away with.

 _What am I gonna do with him?_ He picked up the phone and began to dial.

*

The four following days were rough. Leon had lost so much weight, both from a lack of liquid and food. He's just been here, in his bed, hugging his pillow and fighting back the tears. His Rotom shut down, himself completely separate from the world. Heart aching, mind running through the shoulds, coulds, and ifs. He knew how pathetic he was, he relished in it, embraced it; and the more he did, the more his heart sank, and the more his heart sank, the less he felt the need to pull himself up from the depths of despair.

There was a knock at his door, questioning his commitment to his darkest depths. But the depths prevailed.

Then came another knock.

The depths prevailed.

Then another knock.

Perhaps it was important? Maybe it was Sonia. Upon the thought, with the ease and grace of a rock climber he pulled himself from his dark pit, rushing to the door, hoping she wouldn't mind his unshaven face and disheveled appearance. He tried his best to smooth back his hair with a mite of spit on his palm and he cursed to himself as he gave up while answering the door.

But rather than those green eyes, he was met by blue...

Rather than seeing that red hair, he saw raven with streaks of blue...

Leon found himself sinking back into the depths, body becoming heavy once more. "Oh, hello, Nessa..." His voice was distant, his gaze looking through her and beyond.

"You needed company?" she asked with this unsettling smile that, for a moment, grabbed Leon's attention.

Company sounded good right about now. He may not want it, but he sure has heck needed it. He nodded and moved aside.

There was something familiar about her and her posture. He's only known it a few days, but he was sure, his eyes never deceived him. "Do you want some tea?" he asked as he moved onward and directed Nessa to his kitchen. He placed the pot on the stove, trying his best to shake away memories of coming home to Sonia doing the same whenever he returned from a long day of work.

"Thanks, I'd love some..." Nessa's voice was insignificant, Leon couldn't tell if she was responding to him or speaking to herself.

After setting everything up he joined Nessa at the kitchen table where they were accompanied by an awkward silence. In his anxiousness Leon began to fiddle with his fingers and Nessa with her hair.

"So... Are you surprised to see me?"

What was she talking about?

"Yeah, of course I'm surprised to see you... What are you doing here anyway?"

"Making a living..."

"Wha -" Leon shook his head. She just got here, no need to interrogate her. But then again, he was curious. "Making a living?" was all he could manage to say, now looking at his folded hands before him.

Nessa said nothing, she just shrunk in her seat. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Leon could finally admit to himself what he saw in her... Hopelessness... He was comforted by this oddly, that he wasn't the only one. That there was another.

"Yes, making a living... Pathetic, right?" The bitterness on the tip of her tongue caught the Champion off guard.

"Woah, wait -"

"That it's come to this, me selling my body in order to support myself and my unborn child... I really fucked up, Lee, I fucked up!" She was a mess I just a few seconds, mascara leaking from watery eyes, make up smeared all over as she tried her best to wipe it all clean. This is the only way I can atone, the only way I can pay back those I owe... I don't know what else to do... I don't..."

Leon just stared, lips slightly parted. There was a lot he was just given and a lot for him to unpack.

So, wait, she was here for...

He wasn't stupid, he could put two and two together with the best of them. This was likely Rose's doing. Being that Piers is not only a fellow League member and gym leader but also an infamous pimp in the town of Spikemuth. But how did Nessa get wrapped up I all of this? It just didn't make sense.

The truth eventually came out, and all he had to do was ask. But long story short, Nessa cheated on Milo with Raihan, she is living with Piers as of now, and is working at his behest as a "lady of the night" (as Piers puts it, because "Prostitute" is such a trashy word). According to her, she owes Piers a lot of money for him allowing her to stay at his place.

Nessa cried and sobbed, and sobbed and cried. Leon knew all to well the pain of regret, the same regret she felt. If he could go back and change his actions, change what he'd done, he would; and he knew the same for Nessa.

"Look, Nessa, I can't just let you do this... I'll give you the money and you can be on your way."

Nessa snapped. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I can't just be on my way!"

She was right. What good would it be if he just handed her a payment and let her go. And go back to what, a life of sexual servitude? Leon sighed, but before he could say anything the kettle hissed, whistling for his attention. He got up and tended to the tea, making himself and Nessa a cup before coming back to her and handing her a mug and sitting back down with his own.

There was that awkward silence once more.

"How much money do you owe... Piers?" It was so strange to him, speaking of a Gym leader in this manner... Tow actually. With Nessa being a sex worker and Piers her... Employer? Keeper? How does this even work.

He knew one thing, he sure as heck wasn't going to have sex with his ex's friend and then pay her for it. He might be an abusive scumbag, but he's still human.

"He won't tell me... But he says it's quite a bit," was Nessa's answer eventually.

That didn't sound right to Leon at all. Every dept had a price to be paid, a balance to be whittled down. He didn't want to say anything about it to her, because he figured she couldn't be THAT gullible. But Piers was using her, and more than likely, there was a chance, Nessa would never pay him what he is owed.

Guilt can destroy all logic. It can deprave all sense of self preservation and turn it into something masochistic. It was very well true Nessa knew this already... But she didn't care, because this is what she deserved. This is what she gets, her karma. But Leon refused to believe that was true. Nessa was a good woman and deserved better. Everyone deserves a second chance, even if what they've done is the most unforgivable thing known to man.

He had nothing left to say to her, instead he got up and walked away. Nessa was left to curl her fingers in her lap, hiccuping as she help back the urge to burst into tears.

Fially making it to his room and getting to his Rotom phone, he turned on the power and made an immediate call. The phone rang... And rang... And rang. "Dammit, I know you're there. Pick up the phone, you knob."

He got his wish.

"Ello?" the voice on the other end was groggy and husky, perhaps he just woke up.

"Ey, Piers, mate. How's it going?"

Leon's voice was trembeling, Piers picked up on it, but paid it no mind. "Good, good, you mate?"

"Well... About that... I have – I... Have..." It was so hard to say this. What would Piers think of him? "I have one of your clients here."

"Oh?" Piers seemed much more interested than before.

"Yes... I was wondering... How much does Nessa owe you exactly?"

There was silence on the other end. Actually, Leon figured Piers covered the phone with his hand to talk to someone, maybe Marnie or one of his cronies. But a muffled submissive female voice on the other end said otherwise. It was one of his workers.

"I don't know, Leon." Piers finally said, removing his hand from the phone. "She owes me a lot of money. You know, she's been staying with me since she and Milo broke up, shame really. I provide her food, a roof over her head, I even share my bed with her... What price would you put over all of that?"

Price? "I... Five hundred thousand."

Piers laughed. Leo could just imagine the look on his face, because he sounded quite insulted. "She's my most valued employee. My little pet... Actually, more like a trophy. You can see how valuable she is to me, right? I'm sure you understand. Sonia was your trophy was she not? Your item to hoard for yourself from the rest of the world."

The shift in his tone of voice sent an ominous chill up Leon's back. "How about a million?"

"Oh come one! You make more than that in a week, Mr. Champion!" Piers burst into laughter.

Leon was at a loss. There was no winning as long as he was naming the price, so he put it in Piers's hands.

"I'd say she's worth ten million the least. I'm a giving guy, plus we've known each other for, oh Arceus, how long's it been now? Well, no matter, send her back with the payment, cash in full."

Send her back? Send her back? She'd still be a slave to Piers even after all this. There's no way Nessa has another place to stay, and Piers, as he said before, offers her food and shelter. She'd be owing him again in no time at all.

Leon had to assert his feelings. "I'll get the money to you... But, she can stay here for now."

Piers, taken aback, cleared his throat. He sounded quite apprehensive. "You paid her debt, not for her freedom..."

If Leon didn't know any better... Who was he kidding, he did know better. But he couldn't let Nessa go back to that life, especially with a kid on the way. "Name your price, any price! I just want the best for her... And she's not property, Piers. She's a human being with feelings and a heart."

"Pot calling the kettle there, are we?" Piers barked back. "Well, if we all thought that way then Sonia would still be with you, wouldn't she, bud? Don't you go preachin' to me about morality when you're just as colorblind as the one you're patronizing, LEON." Piers paused for a moment and grunted. "Think I don't know, oh, I know. The hell you put Sonia through. SO. DON'T. YOU. DARE. PATRONIZE. ME."

He felt so small hearing that. It choked him up. "Just – just tell me a price... Please." His voice was soft and husky.

Leon and Piers spoke, soon coming to an agreement. It wasn't easy either, as Piers was spiteful and bitter, demanding more and more from him with each agreement. But Nessa's freedom was worth it, and so too his peace of mind.


	14. Leon X Nessa XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE! This will be the first writing project I've completed in years... And I've only actually completed one, and then promptly threw it out. This was a learning experience for me, especially since this genre is out of my comfort zone. But I think I've taken a liking to it... Maybe. It gets easier and less uncomfortable to write as time goes by, though I'm not sure I should be okay with that.

Leon was glad to have Nessa, and for this he was always there for her. He was there for her during the birth of her daughter, when Milo refused to come, denying the child was his own. He was there for her during the complications after. He was there for for the child even though he wasn't the father...

He loved the girl with all his heart, going so far as to call himself her father, which made Nessa feel hot all over on more than one occasion. There was something there, something blooming between the two of them. An unspoken attraction neither of them attempted airing out even on the sunniest day.

*

Rocking the baby in his arms as she were his world, Leon sang lullabies and spoke of how precious she was to him. "You are so pretty! Yes you are, darling!" he cooed like an oafish dad.

It put a smile on Nessa's face as she watched from the doorway, but it also broke her heart. Leon should be Milo. Milo should be holding the child and singing to her and telling her how precious she is. What did her in was when she imagined what it would look life it it was him. A terrible mistake...

As the tears began to run she made herself scarce, just barely missing Leon's gaze who quickly laid the baby down to sleep with a kiss and a light pat to the head. He then chased after Nessa, assuming she'd gone back to the guest room where she was staying.

The door was closed, which prompted him to knock. Only, he was stopped by the familiar sound of what seemed to be sniffling... and... Sobbing? Maybe. He listened closely, nearly pressing his ear to the door with a concerned look taking a hold of his features.

"This is all wrong... All wrong..." he could hear er repeat over ad over.

He didn't take to kindly to his own eaves dropping, but she was the one who was wrong. But rather than jump to assumptions he listened.

"It should be him... It should be us..." is what he heard next. It shattered his heart. He was hurt.

Milo wasn't in her life right now. Didn't even offer to pay child support or make plans for visits with his daughter. So no, _it shouldn't be him._

Milo threw Nessa aside the moment the going got tough. It made Leon sick just thinking about it. Did Milo even know Nessa had to sell herself on the streets while pregnant just to keep a roof over her head? Did Milo even know she still thinks of him despite her own mistakes and his harsh way of dealing with it?

It ate hi up so much he skipped by the pleasantries and opened the door instead of knocking. She was shocked, he was shocked, they were both shocked. A fine mess he's gotten himself into.

Leon cleared his throat. "I heard you crying... Can I come in?" Voice soft as sand and eyes as relaxing as the ocean, Nessa could only nod as she dried her tears away.

So Leon joined her at the side of the bed, his much heavier body threatening to tug her closer to him, but Nessa moved over an inch to avoid the unnecessary physical contact. The bed continued to creek awkwardly under his weight as he shifted about to find words to say. But nothing.

Eventually the silence is broken. Nessa speaks. "I'm sorry. I am truly grateful for everything you're doing for me..."

"That's not what I'm here to talk about..." Leon clears his throat once more, his heart picking up pace. "I want to know what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

Did he ever regret asking that. Nessa burst out into uncontrollable tears, doing her best to wipe them away, but they persisted. It took her some time but she was able to respond in between sobs and hiccups. "I feel like things aren't supposed to be this way, Lee. I was supposed to marry Milo. Milo should have been there for the babies birth. We should have been happy... BUT I FUCKED IT ALL UP. I don't know what came over me. I didn't what I did, but Raihan was so persistent, and I screwed it all up.

"Milo loved me, and now he hates me. Milo cared for me, but I fucked it all up and he threw me out. Now you're stuck having to look after a child that's not even yours and supporting a good-for-nothing whore like me. I really, really fucked up."

Leon couldn't take it anymore. He snapped. Not the angry kid of snap, but the snap that says "enough!", and indeed, he's heard enough.

"Nessa, look, Milo obviously didn't love or care about you enough if he was willing to leave you over one mistake. Take it from a man whose made many a mistake and then some, and then was forgiven by the same woman he beat fear into every day of her life..." He grew silent, realizing the change in Nessa's posture.

This was news to her, but he'd hoped by sharing his transgression would have meaning for her. From the way her shoulders tensed and her hands shook I her lap, Leon could tell she was piecing what he said together and what it meant when Sonia started acting weird and dropped all contact with her.

And once the realization hit home she tuned her head to study his form. Built like Adonis, broad chest and large shoulder, a man his size could do some damage. He imagination terrified her for a moment as she imagined a helpless Sonia trying to fend off this enraged well-built man before her. But once she saw she hadn't any room to judge him, her posture changed and her nerves loosened up.

A visible cue that Leon was able to keep talking, he went on, saying,"I did the work to better myself... The last few weeks of our relationship were Heaven, I promise. But she left me in the end... And I deserved it... But she also forgave me... I didn't deserve that."

"Lee... I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No need to apologize. I got what was coming to me. I was an abusive, controlling ass. But you, you only offended once, and I ca assume you would never have done it again." A reassuring smile worked across his face. Nessa felt calmed by it, as if it were melting all her worries away.

"But... If it's okay with you, I think we both have a chance of starting over."

Nessa grew red in the face, turning the color of the blanket she and Leon both sat upon. Her heart raced, but it was panic, not arousal. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Surely she misheard him.

"I'm serious," he confronted her incredulous response. "I really love that girl, as if she were my own... And I've come to love you too."

"Leon, no..." Nessa protested, apprehensive as the moonlight in a stormy sky. She shook her head.

It's not supposed to be this way.

"You don't... You don't know what you're saying."

The nerve of her. Leon leaned I closed, his face just inched away from hers. Nessa didn't flinch, or did she react as apprehensive as her words. He slowly closed the gap between them. "I know exactly what I'm saying, and I mean every word."

"But what if I cheat on you too?" Nessa's question was breathless, seeming sucked right from her the more the gap closed between them.

"Then I'll forgive you."

"And what if I cheat on you again?" Her voice now a quiver.

"You won't..."

Before she could say anything else, ask another hypothetical question, the gap was fully closed and their lips locked. Leon's grip was tight on her shoulders, his want tight on her shoulders. Breathing ragged, arousal already setting in, there was no use fighting it. If Milo threw her aside, then he'd take her and polish her. Make her like new; and he hoped the same for Sonia.

Nothing but the sound of their heaving breaths and the labor of their lips could be be heard in the room, with the occasional creak of the bed as the two began to tip over, Leon taking his place on top. Leon made his needs known as he rubbed his bulge against her, a warning of sorts. He was going through with this. But Nessa didn't refuse him or protest.

It was consent enough, and from the length of each of her drawn out breaths it was obvious to Leon she wanted this as much a him. Soon the two were stark bare and all over one another like two cars in a head-on collision. Limbs a massive tangle, there breathing more like the whipping wind on a fall evening, and they were eating each others faces rather than kissing at this point.

Erection hot pressed against her leg. It burned her. Drawing out her desire. Like a siren it called, and soon her hand, of its own volition, was guiding Leon's throbbing organ to her moist entrance. Leon took the invitation, slowly pressing into her fluttering warmth, which seemed to respond immediately, drawing Nessa into contractions and spasms that caused her to moan and keen as she attempted to ground herself.

Leon knew she would leave scratches on his arms and shoulders, and quite honestly he really didn't mind. This was ecstasy. As he began moving he could hear the squelching of their repeated contact as he drew out slightly and pushed back in. At this point Nessa was falling from her first climax as he worked her the cliff of another.

Her skin warm against his hands, her brown breasts dancing with his every thrust, her hair splayed in every which way. Leon couldn't help but whisper in her ear: "Fuck, Nessa, this is amazing..."

He'd always wondered what her thighs felt like. If they were hard, or semi-solid, or pure mush. Well, now was the time to find out. He took a handful of her right cheek before groping at the under part of her thigh beneath it. Nessa gasped at the strength behind his grip.

She was so solid...

Leon picked up his speed now ramming into her like a battering ram, grunting like a primitive as he gave into his desire, chasing his climax as Nessa approached her third, her walls hugging around him once more, threatening to milk him for everything he's worth. And milk him she did.

He hit her somewhere in just the right way at just the right time. With a growl and a shutter that went up from his tailbone to the base of his neck he came so hard he felt his balls retract for a brief moment. Sweaty and smelling of "the deed", Leon laid himself atop Nessa, planting a few kisses atop her head and cheek before proclaiming fearlessly, "I love you..."

There wasn't any doubt in her mind, not an ounce of reluctance or apprehension... But before she could return his words a familiar sound cut their moment short.

"Oh, damn..." Leon chuckled to himself. "We must've been too loud." He got up, but not before planting a kiss on his new love's lips, to gather his clothes and get dressed so he can tend to the crying baby.


	15. Milo X Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The climax! An ending to the drama! Or so I'd like to say... But we have one more chapter left to go. The rating will be changed, along with some tags once this is finished. And I promise, edits. You people that read this deserve better, and lazy writing, no matter how sleep deprived I am, is unacceptable. So, I will get working on that immediately once this project is finalized. My follow-up work will be that King Kong X Clifford the Big Red Dog fanfiction, which shouldn't take me long, as it was a project I had started years ago, but scrapped due to feelings of inadequacy as a storyteller. But, here I am, ready to tackle the task once more! I really enjoy storytelling and letting my imagination and concepts and ideas run wild, and I hope that my stories can bring joy to others, much like reading other's works brings joy to me. There are so many of you talented writers that boost my confidence, and your lush, rainbow realms of character building and IP remixing reinvigorating a jaded, faded, desolate void of an uninspired abyss that is my mind (and - can't think of the word now, but basically it means my ability to function and actually want to do things that are beneficial for me... Stupid brain fart). You all are awesome! Don't stop being awesome!

Milo never felt so betrayed, not ever in all his long years. When Nessa came out and told him she was having an affair it felt like his heart was tor from his chest and stomped o the ground right before his eyes. Though it took him some restraint, he kept fro strangling her, and in the end, threw her out.

He didn't care if the child was his. He wanted nothing to do with Nessa, and that meant eve the heart beating within her womb. And pain can really change a man. The once soft and kind, Milo was now impatient and always angry. Whenever he was left to his own devices, looking over the home he bought for himself and Nessa, to share a life together, he was sent into a blind rage, trashing everything in sight.

All of his pain, all of his suffering... He realized was all because of Raihan.

He happened upon Raihan with Sonia under his arm. The two were obviously together, in fact, this was the first time Milo's seen a smile so genuine from the Dragon Gym leader. He hated it.

His chest tightened, and his hands balled into fists. He wanted Raihan to hurt as bad as him. He wanted Raihan to pay for what he did.

Getting close to Nessa...

Gaining Nessa's trust...

Seducing Nessa...

Raihan didn't deserve happiness. He didn't deserve to smile and laugh. Milo slipped past the duo, unnoticed as they flirted with one another. He knew what he had to do...

*

Sonia was on her way to a job interview. Se was so happy her stride was more like a waltz. This was her first taste of actual independence since having cut things off with Leon. She could now get a job, go clubbing, and even have social media accounts again.

It was your typical Pokemon nursery job. The description said there would be lots of interacting with and monitoring Pokemon, as well as keeping track of eggs and to whom they belong. Sonia couldn't wait to get there, luckily it was situated between Turfield and Hulbury, so the walk wasn't a long ways from the Hulbury train station.

On the way she was called by a familiar face – Milo. "Hey, Sonia?! Is that you?" he called, waving his massive hand atop his trunk of an arm.

"Oh, Milo!" Sonia called jovially as her eyes immediately caught sight of him. He rushed up to her, all smiles. Typical Milo. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Milo chuckled, firmly planting his hands on his hips ad then crossing his massive arms. "How are YOU doing? It's been ages since I've last seen you?"

Sonia followed his playful lead, giggling in return. "I know, a lot has happened since we last seen each other."

"Well, I'd sure like to hear about it. How about lunch?"

Bad timing. Sonia had to be at her interview in 5 minutes. "Sorry," she winced in her unconscious guilt. "I literally have to be at a job interview, like, right now."

"Really? Where at?"

Sonia pointed an index past Milo. The Pokemon nursery.

"Oh," Milo's surprise was exaggerated. "Well, don't let me keep you."

"Rain-check?" Sonia's eyes were soft and kind, familiar of an old friend. It almost made Milo lament what he was feeling right now. How his heart churned wickedly in his chest. How his blood boiled with vengeance wishing to be cooled. However, when Sonia mentioned Raihan for some reason, Milo caught himself.

He had nothing against Sonia, but unfortunately, she was just collateral.

"Well, if it's okay with Raihan, then I'd be willing to take you out for dinner tonight. But I don't want to intrude on any plans you two may have."

Sonia wafted away his worry. She was adamant Raihan wouldn't mind. After all, he understood her situation quite well, which she didn't tell Milo, of course. But she figured she could just call Raihan or shoot him a text and let him know she was going out to dinner with a friend to catch up. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Anyway, I have to go. See you later..."

And she was gone.


	16. Milo X Sonia XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to crank this out to get it done and over with. That's all folks! Also, warning, non-consent here. Some really F'd up Mexican drug cartel corporal punishment here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I watered down descriptions to the best of my ability to make it a bit more plateable. If you are easily disturbed, this chapter is not for you! Anyway, guess this chapter shows how sick in the head I really am... I ain't even gonna fight it anymore. Smut is here to stay!

She remembers everything up until a certain point.

_I finished my interview._

_I made sure to text Raihan._

_I met up with Milo for dinner..._

_Everything else after that feels so fuzzy._

What had, in fact, happened, when she was not looking, is she was drugged. She went to the bathroom for a measly 4 minutes. But that's all the time it tool for Milo to pop in two white pills into her fizzy cola and for the pills to sink to the bottom with a trail of bubbles comparable to the trail of a launched torpedo. By the time she's returned, the pills were gone.

It was a good thing they were far from prying eyes at a table, tucked in a corner, seats facing a direction that made it difficult for any potential nosy onlookers to get a good look at what was going on. The two of them talked, all the while sipping from their cups casually. Soon Sonia had finished her entire drink, the food still had yet to even come. The urge of nature then called once more. Sonia excused herself.

Lightheaded. Nauseous. Weak. Tired. Breathless. These are all the symptoms Sonia felt on her way to the girl's restroom. With each step becoming heavier, her feet like lead and her legs like jelly. She could hardly keep her eyes open. She didn't know how she made it to the bathroom and still used it no less without any noticeable complications to the other women that accompanied her, washing there hands or entering and exiting stalls as she go about her business.

Returning to the table, she plopped into her seat across from Milo and her neck gave up on any helpful support as the back of her head hit the back of the chair. Their food must have been delivered while she was using the bathroom, because Milo was munching on something and she could have sworn she caught with her barely functioning eyelids her salad before her.

Perhaps she was coming down with something.

"Milo..." she muttered through slightly parted lips. "I think... I don't feel very well."

Mouth full, face buried in his plate and fork in one hand, knife in the other, Milo looked up at her from his Taros steak. "Gee, you're telling me. You don't look so well."

Sonia struggled to produce a laugh, however, it only looked like she had a slight hiccup. "I don't think I'll last. Sorry."

"No, don't apologize." With deference befitting of a man such as himself, Milo set down his utensils and walked over too Sonia, offering his arm. As Sonia weakly latched onto him, he wrestled with his pants pocket to gain access to his wallet.

It was an emergency, and Milo had to act fast. The worry clearly written on his face and dancing along his voice pulled no suspicion from onlookers.

"Oh what a gentleman!" an elderly woman clapped, her husband of 40 years pretending he didn't hear her. "Huh! What's that?" He adjusted his hearing aids.

There was no time to figure out an exact, amount. He tossed a hundred at the table tipped his hat at the approaching waiter and took his leave. The waiter, seeing the large bill (the meals only equaled to around 30 poke dollars) was distracted and hurriedly picked up the bill and thanked the man for the kind gesture.

Sonia, weak, tired; she barely felt as if her abdomen could maintain the position of her visceral organs. Every muscle in her body felt as if it were vanishing and she was just all jelly on the inside. But Milo helped her, he was her support, until eventually he was carrying her. That's around the time things went dark.

Here she was now, limp, her breathing shallow, barely differentiating her from a corpse. In and out of consciousness, she felt pressure between her legs, pressure on her hips, thighs, and chest. She felt like she was being shaken, as if someone were trying to wake her.

Momentarily coming to, she resisted the man on top of her. She weakly pushed at his chest and struck at his shoulders. This was not enough to deter Milo's assault.

"You have Raihan to blame for this!" he said while swatting her arms away and taking a strong hold on one of her breasts.

She was so tired, she could barely react to the pain. Milo savagely violated her, making sure his organ reached every area within the orifice between Sonia's legs. Hearing the wet, squelching of her non-consenting vaginal wall, she attempted to cry, she attempted to ask him to stop. However, she fell unconscious one more.

This was a win for Milo. He came inside of her, purposefully allowing the oozing white substance to spill outside of her all. There was only one thing left to do.

Raihan was sitting on his couch and watching a good football game. "Ah, Tony, you stupid BUGGER! I could've made that shot with me eyes closed!" He took a swig of his beer as the ref blew the whistle as a fight seemed to break out between this Tony character and a member of the opposite team.

Suddenly Raihan's Rotom phone went crazy, buzzing in his pocket before setting itself loose and placing itself in front of teal, lazy eyes. "What's this?" Raihan questioned as he leaned forward a bit and took his finger to the screen to reveal a message sent to him as a photograph.

His eyes went wide, his heart dropped, and he bit at his bottom lip, drawing blood from it like a well of everything unfortunate. The picture was of a familiar bare body, sprawled with a leg this way and an arm that way. Here breasts were marked with red marks; finger prints and hand marks. Her brutalized entrance a deep red, glistening with cum and her own fluids. Her clitoris looked bruised, separated and unkempt.

This was the work of someone that wanted to hurt her...

A text soon followed. It came from an unknown number.

**I hope you're hurting as much as I am right now**

This was followed by another message. At this point Raihan's mind was racing... Because this had to be some kind of sick joke.

The next message was an audio clip. It was the sound of having breathing and flesh against flesh, like a mallet tenderizing boufalant loins. Then there was her voice so weak and helpless, telling her attacker that it hurt and to please stop.

"DAMMIT!" Raihan was seeing red as he got to his feet. The beer bottle went from his hand and right into his TV. The television was knocked over, the part of the screen where struck distorted until the end of time. The sound of shattering glass and splattering liquid not enough to cover the horrid sounds that were the assault of his dear Sonia.

"Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK..." He took his phone and tried to text the culprit, to threaten him and to hold true on it. However, his messages were reaching an invalid number. Nothing he sent went through. "FUCK!"

He struck at his head with his fists as he began to pace the floor like a zoo pokemon.

Meanwhile Sonia was being violated in all manner of ways, unable to do anything to stop it. At one point she was even sure she heard wooloo baying and felt a rough coarse fabric... No! Animan fur... Wool!

The wooloo's erect member was guided toward her entrance and nature took over from there. Baying in ecstacy as the ungulate pokemon partook of the woman as if she were another of its kind, the wooloo thrust ed into her from behind, its hooves digging deeply into her sides, sometimes scraping her as it adjusted itself.

All Sonia could do was wimper. The only peace she had was when she felt the warm sperm of the pokemon enter her in two to three spurts. Perhaps this was it. This was finally over. But no, I wasn't.

There was no the bark of a yamper.

"Good boy. Who's a good boy." Milo praised and patted the puppy pokemon and he carried the dog in his big arms over to the haunch resting limply off the bed, knees just barely serving to keep it held in place. The rest of her body was on the bed. Just like wit the wooloo, Milo helped guide the dog into place and nature took over.

How Sonia wished she could cry or do something to express herself. She was being defiled and couldn't even flail about helplessly. How she wished she could have the strength to beg for her attacker to stop this as the wet, hot tongue of the yamper traced the same spot on her back frantically, his hindquarters moving as if he were a motor operated machine powered by a Rotom pumping his tiny puppy penis into her until he climaxed and developed a love knot.

All the while Raihan was pacing the floor, on the phone with police, trying to ask for help. However, the dispatcher was worthless, not very helpful at all, only asking for him to calm down and asking him the same questions that he had answered prior over and over again.

He was worried about Sonia. He wanted her found. He wanted her safe. But right now he could only imagine the things that were happening to her. And he didn't want to imagine...

Who wanted to hurt Sonia? Who wanted to hurt him?

He's made a lot of enemies with his previous lifestyle. It could be the many men of the woman he slept with... It could be the women themselves.

Who?


End file.
